The Blue and the Red
by starlightangel823
Summary: When Ib was 9, she went into an art gallery, and into the fabricated world. When she got out, she forgot her journey with Garry, but that doesn't mean he didn't leave his mark...Now 16, Isabella, or Isa, decides to go to the gallery. When she is sucked into the world again, she soon finds the boy who has haunted her dreams for the past 7 years. The boy with the blue rose. Ib/Garry
1. Prolougue

Story: The Blue and the Red

Summary: When Ib was 9, she went to an art gallery, and into the fabricated world. When she got out, she forgot all about her journey with Garry, but that doesn't mean he didn't leave his mark...

Now 16, Isabella, or "Isa", decides to go to the gallery with her 2 best friends. When she is sucked into this world once again, she soon finds the boy who has haunted her dreams for the past 7 years.

The boy with the blue rose.

Prologue

As I walk through the art gallery, I see the paintings that have haunted me. I walk briskly but cautiously, still afraid they will come and kill me again. But as of now, I think even the artworks know I have won. As I head towards the exit from this place, I picture all the times that have led me here, the people I've met, the horror I've faced, the sacrifices made in my name… _No. _I think to myself. _I won't let that stop me now. _I push on ahead. _He wouldn't want me to cry._

As I reach a painting of the world I call home, I look around for one last time. _This is it._ I think. As I go to exit, I hear my name.

"Ib."

I stop in my tracks. _I know that voice._

_No._

"Ib!" I turn to see his face. "I was looking for you! You went off on your own!"

_No._

"I said I'd catch up, didn't I?" He stepped towards me. "Sheesh! I was worried!"

_No._

"Anyway Ib, I think I found an exit!"

_It can't be true._

"It's not here, it's over there." He smiles sweetly at me. "Wanna go check it out?"

I look down, my face in the shadows. I'm on the verge of tears, too scared, sad and stunned to speak.

"Hey, Ib, this way!"

I still look down as I say my one last word.

"Liar."

Then I jump into my own world.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my Ib fic! I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib in any way, shape or form. Even if I did, it would still be the same way because it's already amazing! The only things I own are my OCs, Carly and Jasper.**

**Carly: Yup!**

**Jasper: Hey, did she just call us things?**

**I hope you enjoy chapter one of The Blue and the Red!**

**Jasper: Hey, wait! I want an answer!**

**Me: Well, you're not getting one.**

**Jasper: Ugh…*facepalm***

"Isabella?"

_What?_

"Isabella?"

_Wait! Who are you?_

"Isabella!"

"Oh!" I sit up in my seat as I see my history teacher staring over me.

"If you want to take a nap, my dear, please don't do it in my class."

I look down, embarrassed. "Sorry, Miss,

I hear a few snickers coming from some of the delinquents. I turn back and give them a glare. They immediately got silent.

The final bell rang as I then hurried to leave the classroom. As I had begun down the hall, I hear my name being called. "Hey, Isa, wait!"

"Oh. Hey, Carly."

"Where are you going?" Carly asked. "Did you forget?"

"Oh, right, we were going with jasper to that gallery, right?" I had completely forgotten.

"Yeah!" my friend jumped in excitement. "Can we stop at the café first? I want to get some macaroons!"

I giggled. "Alright. We can stop. I don't mind getting a snack, either."

Carly was slightly shorter than me, with strawberry blonde hair and her ends dyed pink. She was wearing her usual pink top with a white ruffle skirt and Mary Jane flats with knee-high, pink polka-dot socks. She always kept her hair in pigtails with bow hair ties. She always acted like a middle-schooler, even when we were all juniors.

As we head out, we see Jasper waiting for us.

"Hey!" she shouts. "There you are! Come on, you two. We have to get there before they close at five!"

"Alright." I replied

"Wait!" Carly pouted. "I wanted to stop at our café first…"

"Ugh…fine." Jasper responded. "To the café, then to the gallery."

"Yay!" Carly jumped for joy.

I giggled. Jasper was my friend almost as long as carly was, since grade school. Jasper may sound like a boy's name, bur she's actually a girl. She has really short black hair, just off her neck. She always keeps the strands all over the place, all messy-like which drives carly insane.

Today she's wearing an orange long sleeve, cut-up shoulder scoop neck with her red skinny jeans and black boots that come up to her knees. She was also wearing her glasses today, like me…

When I see jasper's outfit, I look at my own, as well. Today I'm wearing my white v-neck tee with my red bow necklace and my jeans, which are splattered with blue, red and yellow paint and my blue boots. With all that I'm also wearing my charm breacelet from carly, a friendship bracelet from jasper and a blue bracelet next to that. Normally, I wear my hair in a braid, but because of the gallery, for some reason, I left it down.

As we stopped into our usual café, the owner welcomes us. Since we are basically here everyday, everyone knows us here as regulars. We always order macaroons, red, orange and pink ones. We always sit at the corner table, where we all first met.

"Welcome, girls! Will you be at your table today?"

"No, just getting some macaroons for the road." Jasper responded.

"We're headed to the art gallery!" Carly explains.

"Oh, fun!" The lady handed us our usual treats, in separate bags, of course, separated by color: Orange for Jasper, Pink for Carly and Red for me. "I hope you have a good time!"

"Thanks!" the three girls responded as they headed on their way.

**A/N: Okay, here's the first chapter! Please review, hopefully I will get chapter two written by the end of the weekend.**

**Jasper: Lies. It's already written, you're just too lazy to type it.**

**Me: Hey! It's 2 AM! I already typed 3 different chapters today! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! **

**Garry: A part.**

**Me: NOT A WORD OUT OF YOU, MR. FIC JUMPER!**

**Garry: *goes back to emo corner* I just wanted a part…**

**Me & Jasper: NOBODY ASKED YOU! *looks at each other***

**Jasper: * smiles at me* You know, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship…**

**Me: *smiles back* Quite.**

**Garry: 0-0 Oh, God help me…**

**Carly: Please Review if you like it! If you do, you get a macaroon! ^w^ See you soon! **

**Garry: * still forever alone***


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, all! Since we start going into the gallery today, I spent my afternoon reviewing an Ib LP (take a guess whose!) so I can get Ib's POV as accurate as possible. Of course, I will be mixing some rooms up to go with the plot…**

**Also, next chapter, I believe will be from one of my OC's POV since I want to have them involved in the story, as well. **

**Jasper: Well, at least you're not leaving us in the dark. **

**Carly: Yay! We get to be in the story, too!**

**Garry: Hey! Not fair! They'll just take away from my screen time!**

**Jasper: Just shut up, Garry! Nobody cares.**

**Me: Hey! That was MY line!**

**Jasper: Well, it's mine now.**

**Me: *glares* You're lucky I like you.**

**Garry: *just walks away in disappointment***

**Me: On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY way, shape or form own Ib AT ALL. We went over this.**

**Jasper: *Looks at me with concern* You okay? You don't seem real chipper today.**

**Me: Long day.**

We got to the gallery in a matter of minutes as we picked up some pamphlets and headed in.

"Wow!" Carly said in awe. "Look at all the paintings!"

"Yeah. They are really nice, right, Isa?"

I nod in agreement. "Yeah. They are really nice."

Carly laughs. "So, are you glad you came with us?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Great!" Jasper responded. "Now, come on. We got some more art to see!"

We walk through the gallery and marvel at the different artworks. Carly and Jasper both have favorites: Carly the _Lady in Red_ and Jasper the _Death of the Individual_ statues.

"Come on, Isa! You've gotta have a favorite!"

I'm about to respond to her that I liked all the paintings, when suddenly I see him. The entire time I was here, not one painting had caught my eye. Now it's as if I am being dragged over to it. I get real close to the painting to get a better view.

It is a painting of a man set in a bed of blue roses. He seems to be sleeping with an object in this grasp. He seems to hold it like it's the most important thing in the world to him. I gasp as I realize what it is.

A white handkerchief.

_No! It can't be! _

"Hey. What is it, Isa?" Jasper asked, concerned.

"That handkerchief…" I respond. "It looks just like the one I lost when I was a little girl." _But…how is that possible?_

Jasper reassured me. "It's probably just a coincidence, Isa."

I look back at her, hiding the doubt in my eyes. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Jasper patted me on the back comfortingly. "Yup. Aren't I always?"

I giggle as Carly comes over to us, wanting in on the fun. "Ooh! Pretty!" She says as she looks at the painting labeled _Forgotten Portrait_.

"Yeah! He IS kinda cute, huh Isa?"

I nod as I look again at the portrait. I just can't shake the feeling I've met him before. Whenever I look at his face, I see distant, foggy memories of a strange place. In each one, I see his face, there, comforting me, laughing with me, smiling for me. _"Come on, Ib" _I hear him call me as he reaches out my hand, which I grab without hesitation. _What is his name? _My gaze deepens on his face. _G…ar…r…_

I feel a tear fall onto my face. "Ga…rr…y…?"

At this the lights go black.

_Black._

_Darkness._

_Water._

_I think it's water…_

_It's swallowing me up…_

_I'm…I'm being pulled in…_

_No. Please. Not again…_

…

_Again?_

I wake up in a new place. The room is entirely blue, except for two like paintings, one red and one blue. As I regain my proper consciousness, I slowly get up to see a message on the wall in paint.

**Welcome back, Ib.**

_Ib? Who's Ib?_

I walk through the long hallway when something catches my sight at the end. In my sights was a door with a vase in front of it, containing a rose. _Beautiful…_

I walk closer, trance like, and reach to grab the rose. As I pluck it from the vase, I hear a sudden loud bang. I turn in shock to find red paint splattered on the floor, forming one word:

**THIEF.**

I stunned for a moment before opening the door and taking off down the way. When I finally slow down, I stop and see the room is no longer blue, but a green color with strange paintings everywhere, many I had never seen in the gallery before. _This place seems safe enough._ I then take this sudden moment of peace to examine my treasure. It is a small, red rose, with only five petals. Even though it seems so meek, I feel a connection to it somehow.

_You and the rose are connected. This rose is your life. If it fades, you too will fade away._

As a faint memory returned to me, I am still confused by the meaning.

_Fade away?_

I am so lost in my own thoughts as I walk, I don't even notice the hand popping from the wall until it had already claimed one of my rose petals.

"AGH!" I fall to my knees in pain. "Oh my god! What was that?!"

_Such pain. Such unbearable, gut-wrenching pain. All from one petal? Does that mean…this rose is my life-force?_

I barely have time to process my thoughts as another arm grabs at me. This time I shield my rose as I run towards the exit door. Once there, I find another vase with water in it. As I place my rose into the water, the rose immediately perked up. As the rose gained health, the pain disappeared. _That settles it then. I may not fully understand what's happening, but if I want to live long enough to find my way out, I need to keep this rose safe. _I place the rose safely into my small blue purse, making sure not to crush it, as I push forward into this unknown world.

**A/N: Well, that was fun to write! Again, next chapter will probably be my OCs in the fabricated world. I actually haven't planned this one yet, so it might take me a few days… I will see what I can come up with tomorrow and if I like it, I might publish tomorrow or later. I will make a maximum deadline, though. It will be out by next week, that is for certain. **

**Jasper: Yup. Good luck getting that done. I mean, you have schoolwork, rehearsals, midterms…**

**Me: Okay! I get it! *to self* God, it's bad enough that Roxas lectures me, I don't need my own OC to too…**

**Jasper: What was that?**

**Me: NOTHING! **

**Jasper:* confused face* Okay… Hey, where's Garry?**

**Me: Yeah, isn't this about the point he comes in and complains about something?**

**Jasper: Yeah. Hey Carly?**

**Carly: Yeah? **

**Jasper: Have you seen Garry?**

**Carly: Nope. Not since earlier in the story.**

**Jasper: *confused face* How odd…**

**Me: Well, we don't really have time to worry about him now. We'll find him eventually. (I hope…)**

**Jasper: Please Favorite, Follow and review. If you do, we just might be able to lure garry out of hiding… **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: SURPRISE! I got it out early! I had a snow day today so I finally had a day to rest and write. I just wanted to thank everyone who has read this. It really does inspire me when I see people follow my work. I actually am working on some original work I hope to publish professionally. Having this account and having people reading makes me want to continue writing. It makes me feel good when people follow me. When you do that it makes me feel like there is someone who wants to hear more, and it just brightens my life a little. So, thank you.**

**Jasper: Wow. That is the sappiest thing I have ever seen you write. **

**Me: I know, and I don't care.**

**Carly: I thought it was really sweet!**

**Jasper: To tell the truth, I did too. That was really nice of you.**

**Me: Yeah, that's me. The overly-nice girl.**

**Carly: Who says that's a bad thing?**

**Me: I know. *hugs girls* Thanks, you guys. You know, you can be really nice when you want to be.**

**Jasper: Yeah, just don't tell Garry. We don't want him knowing we actually have hearts.**

**Me: * laughs* Yeah.**

**Garry: * secretly watching in hiding* *crying* *whispers* That was so beautiful…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ib in any way. Actually, if I did, I would make an ending where Ib, Garry and Mary all get out and live happy ever after. A girl can dream…**

**Carly: On with the story!**

**P.S: This is in Jasper's Point of View.**

_What?_

_Where am I?_

I open my eyes to see purple.

All the walls are a dull purple color. The entire room is as well. All I can see for miles are paintings.

"What is going on?" I get up to a jab of pain in my arm. "Ah!" I grab my arm and look at it. _Damn, this looks bad… _

I take another look around. _Okay, Jasper, _I say to myself. _What were you just doing? …I was in the gallery. Right…I was with Isa and Carly when the lights went out…_

"Wait…" I said. "Where are they?! Carly?! Isa?! Where are you?!" No response. _Hell…I've got to find them!_

I ran ahead with a new sense of purpose. I don't know how long I've run for when I find a door. When I go to enter the door, I find a vase in the corner of my eye. In the vase is a rose. "Huh? A rose?" I inspect it further. "It looks kind of wilted…There doesn't seem to be any water in here." As I go to move on, something stops me. I look back at the rose. _Why does it feel like…it's calling to me? _I reach out my hand slowly as I pluck the rose from the vase. I then go to open the door. "What the hell?!"

There is a message on the door:

**Welcome to the game, my dear.**

_What?! A game?! What game?! _I ignore the message and open the door. _I'm not gonna let one creepy old message get to me._

I walk purposefully into the next room. This room is a red room oddly organized with many pictures and sculptures everywhere. _No surprise here… _As I am inspecting the paintings, I find Carly's favorite, _Lady in Red_. I smile at the thought. As I walk away from the work, I see her eyes glow red. When I turn around, she reaches from the painting and snatches one of my petals.

"Ahh!" I scream from pain and shock as I run from the painting. The lady jumps from the wall and is now chasing me, body protruding from the frame. _God, she's after me! _When I turn around, I see a key right behind her. Without hesitation, I jump over the painting, grab the key and quickly opened the door, lady on my heels.

I quickly shut the door behind me, as to not let the lady in. As I look around the room, I see it is a library, filled with shelves and shelves of books. As I explore the shelves, I find one book that sticks out:

_Carrie Careless and the Galette des Rois_

It looks like a storybook drawn in crayon. I open it up and look through its pages…

As I place the book down on the shelf, I realize I am shaking.

_What kind of messed up person writes something like this?!_

I suddenly hear the sound of the door unlock. I then enter the next room, leaving the storybook behind.

As I walk into the next room, I immediately see the water vase. I look from my rose to the vase. _Worth a shot… _I place my rose into the water and it instantly heals up. The pain in my arm goes away in an instant. I look down at it to see it fully healed as well. _No way! _I inspect it again. _How is this possible?! _I turn to see a sign on the wall.

**You and the rose are connected. Know the weight of your own life.**

There is another one next to it.

**If the rose fades, you too will fade away.**

"Connected, huh?" I say as I look down at my rose. "Well, I guess I should keep you safe then, huh?" As I start to laugh, I suddenly stop. "And…I'm talking to a rose…great…" I sigh. _I better find the others soon before I really lose it…_

I take time to look closer at my rose. It's a bright orange color, with 10 healthy petals attached to the stem. _Okay, 10. So, whenever I get hurt, I lose one, I guess. And when I put it in water, I heal it. And if I lose them all…well, I won't let that happen…_

"Alright." I place the rose in my hair behind my ear, securing it with a hairclip. _Seems safe enough._ "Onward!"

I go down the hallway to find another door. Strewn everywhere in front of it are pink petals. A sign on the wall says,_ Lady in Blue_. I pick up one of said petals._ Pink petals…It couldn't be?..._

"Oh no!" I run to the door and quickly open it. I find the lady in the corner, picking petals off the small flower. When she sees me, she instantly grabs at me, drawing blood as she claws at my legs. I scream in pain as I quickly move around the painting. I find the rose in shambles on the floor. I grab it and run out of the room. When I stop to take a breath, I see the lady break out of the window, continuing pursuit.

"Are you kidding me?!" I run on and slam the door in her face. I lean against the door, hyperventilating. _This is too crazy…_ I inspect the rose. _One petal left. _I find the water vase and place the rose into it. It comes back to full health. _Only 7 petals on this one._ When I go down the hall, I find a person leaning against the wall.

"Carly!" I shout to her. "Carly! Oh my god! Are you okay?!" I run to her as I shake her awake. She opens her eyes and looks at me sleepily. "Huh? Jasper? Is that you?" She slowly gets up. "The pain…it's gone." She shoots up. "Oh no! My rose! Where is it?!"

"You mean this one?" I hold the pink flower out to her as she smiles. She takes it back from me. "Oh, thank you SO much, Jasper!" She pulls me into a hug. "I was so scared."

"It's alright." I place the rose into her shirt pocket. "Just don't lose it again, okay?"

"Okay." She looks up to my flower. "Wow! You have one too?"

"Yeah, we all do, I guess. It's some sort of game, apparently."

"A game?"

"Yeah, but I really don't want to know what happens if you lose…" Carly looks down, saddened. "What is it?"

"I'm just…" She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jasper. You must have gone through a lot of trouble for my stupid mistake. I mean, I could have got you killed!"

I smile and laugh. "Oh, don't beat yourself up over it. I'm fine, aren't I?"

She smiles again. "Yeah." She looks around. "Hey, was Isa with you?

I look at her curiously. "No. I thought she would be with you." _Oh no. _

Carly had a look of fear on her face.

"Come on, Carly. We've got to find her." _There's no way I'm leaving her alone in this forsaken place!_

"Right! Let's go find her!"

As we head onward, I notice a slight chuckle behind us as we close the door behind us.

**A/N: Wait? Could it be? Well, I'm not saying! Next chapter will probably be Isa again, so stay tuned for more fun!**

**Jasper: You mean scaring us half to death is fun to you? **

**Me: Yup.**

**Jasper:*stares* Sometimes I question your motives.**

**Me: Well, anyway…**

**Carly: Hey guys!**

**Jasper & Me: *stare at Carly quizzically***

**Jasper; Carly, what are you wearing?**

**Carly: It's my hunting dress! I'm hunting for garry!**

**Me: You mean, you haven't found him yet? Didn't you guys track his signal when he interrupted the feed?**

**Jasper: It was deemed untraceable.**

**Me: Damn, he's good…**

**Jasper: So, where do you think he is?**

**Me: No clue. **

**Jasper: *shrugs* Just gotta keep looking then. It's not like we need him anytime soon, right?**

**Me: Well…**

**Jasper: You have GOT to be KIDDING me.**

**Me: Hey! Don't blame me! Blame my inspiration! **

**Jasper: *moans frustrated* How long have we got?**

**Me: *looks guiltily* I am not at liberty to say.**

**Jasper: One chapter? Two?**

**Me:*pause* Around that time.**

**Jasper: AGH!*flips table* I'M DONE! Let him miss his scene for all I care! *storms off***

**Me: …I'm so screwed…**

**Carly: Please favorite, follow and especially review! We want your feedback, please! Tell us how you like the story! It would mean a lot to us all! Especially our sanity…**

**Me: What am I going to do? Jasper, Garry, Please come back… **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, my darlings! I hope you are having a sparkling weekend, because I sure am!**

**Jasper: All you've done is have rehearsals and study for your midterms. How is that sparkling, exactly?**

**Me: *stares* Shut it. I'm still mad at you for abandoning me.**

**Jasper: Oh, relax. I found Garry, didn't I?**

**Garry: *gagged and handcuffed to the wall* Nt mu ou!**

**Jasper: Shut up, Garry. I told you, I'm not letting you out until you cooperate!**

**Me: I still can't believe you tackled him. You know, that's cruel, even for you.**

**Jasper: *glares* I'm sorry. Do you want me to let him go?**

**Me: Not a chance.**

**Garry: *still whimpering***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ib at all. Only in my dreams where high school happens at more reasonable hours of the day.**

**Carly: Let the chappy begin!**

_Finally…_ I sigh as I enter the next room. It seems to be a quiet library. _Not a piece of art in sight. God, how long have I been in here?_ I look at my cell to find the clock has paused. _Too long._

I decide to take a break from searching for my friends and look around the library. _Wow. _I think as I browse. _This place is endless! I bet it has every book in the world! _As I look around, I find a reading table with a book on it. It is a book of Guertena's works.

_This could be useful… _I open the book and skim through the pages. Each one has the story of a different work. One page stops me in my tracks.

_Forgotten Portrait (Born?)_

_No one knows the origin of this painting, only that Guertena is responsible for its creation._ The picture is the same one from the gallery.

"Forgotten…Portrait…" Whenever I look at this picture, I have a feeling of…regret? Guilt? Sadness? _Why? Why do these halls feel so familiar to me? Why do I know these traps in the back of my mind? And, why can't I get this guy out of my head?!_

For the past 7 years, this one man has been the bane of my existence. Whenever I did my artwork, it always related to him. When I would dream of him, talking with me, holding me, being kind to me, I would always wake up crying. Since that day I went to the gallery the first time, I had begun to change. I would go to the café everyday and eat macaroons. I always had at least one candy on me at any time. I always keep a rose pocket knife in my jeans, always afraid of a threat I didn't even think existed…

My favorite color went from red to blue.

No matter what people say about my changes, saying 'they're only natural' or 'just a part of growing up', I always knew. I always knew they were all because of that one boy. The boy in the painting. The boy with the blue rose. The boy I've never met. The boy I grew to…_love?_

_No! What am I saying?! In love with a painting?! God, I'm weird…_

I suddenly hear a loud knock on the door. _Of course. I can't rest for one minute, can't I?_

I quickly run out the other door, into the gallery ahead.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it's short, but I feel like I was at a good stopping point. I should upload the next chapter tomorrow, since it's already half written anyway, I will most likely be up for another hour at least finishing it up. Also, since this was mainly filler, we got some important developments coming up!**

**Jasper: You really are going to wear yourself out with all these late nights…**

**Me: Hey! I deserve it for working my butt off all week.**

**Jasper: Fine. Just don't stay up all night again.**

**Me: *glares* What are you? My mom now?**

**Jasper: Well, if you die from lack of sleep, I wouldn't have a story anymore, would I?**

**Me: True… So, how's garry holding up?**

**Jasper: Still working on him…**

**Meanwhile…**

**Garry: * still tied up* Mnnp!**

**Carly: *knocks out with tranquilizer* Zip it, you! You're in a lot of trouble! **

**Garry: *passes out***

…**..**

**Jasper: Hopefully he's still alive when I get back. Carly isn't very good with pets…**

**Me: *sigh* He better be…**

**Please Favorite, follow and review! I want to thank my awesome followers for reading this fic and dealing with these crazy author's notes… Macaroons for all! *hands out macaroons to each person* So, please stick with me through this wonderful journey through Ib! Tootles! :3**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! I FINALLY got this done! I finished writing it last night, but it got late, so I decided to do it first thing I wake up. So, about 2 hours, a gallon of iced tea, and a lot of music and Ib related inspiration later, here is the next chapter!**

**Jasper: At least you listened to me for once.**

**Me: Yeah, Yeah. Don't get used to it…**

**Carly: Hey guys!**

**Me: Hey. What are you doing back? I thought you were watching garry.**

**Carly: I am!**

**Garry: *on a chain connected to carly* This is SO stupid.**

**Carly: * smacks him* Hey! You said you would be nice if I took the gag off! **

**Garry: Alright! *to me* Please get me away from her. She's crazy! **

**Me: That depends. Are you going to run away again?**

**Garry: NO! I will never run away again! Just PLEASE help me!**

**Jasper: Wait! One condition!**

**Garry: What?**

**Jasper: *places bracelet on garry's wrist* Tracking bracelet. I still don't trust you.**

**Garry: *looks down in defeat* Fine.**

**Me: Alright! *releases garry* You're good then. And just in time! Guess whose chapter it is!**

**Garry: *jumps up in excitement* Really?! FINALLY!**

**Me: Yup!**

**Garry: Well WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! Let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ib in any way, shape or form. I only own Carly, Jasper and my plot, but that's enough for me!**

**Garry: On with the chapter! **

**Carly: HEY! That's MY line!**

**Isa's POV**

As I travel through the gallery I'm greeted by more of the same. _Paintings and sculptures out to kill me. Why is this feeling normal?_ I stop in my tracks. _I've got to get out of here._

I walk through the corridor of the hallway of paintings until I get to a new one, one I've never seen before. _Reunion._

"That's strange. Is this one new?" I say, stepping closer to the painting. As I do, the floor suddenly collapses beneath me. "Ahh!" I grab onto the side of the floor. "You're kidding me!" I struggle to get out of the dark pit. _Damn! There's no way I can do this! I'm already down to 2 petals! _I decide to resort to the one thing that I can hope for, my friends.

"Help! Someone help me! Carly?! Jasper?! Please! Somebody!" I can feel my fingers begin to slip. "Oh, god! I'm dead!" I try to grip tighter onto the side, but to no avail. _Please! Give me a break! Please! Just someone, come! _My fingers begin to come loose. I feel tears dripping down my face. _Please!...I don't want to die!_ My fingers come loose as I begin to fall. I scream as I begin to fall to my death.

I brace for impact as I realize something. _I'm…not dead… _I look up to see someone has grabbed my arm as I began to fall.

"Hold on!" I hear a voice say. "I'll pull you up!"

I smile as the person pulls me out of the pit. I'm breathing heavy now and crying silently. The man seems to notice and gives me a cloth. "Here. Use this." I nod as I wipe my eyes. I look up at him. "Thank you."

The man chuckles." No problem. I can't let a little lady like you get hurt."

This earns him a glare from me. "Hey! I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"Says the one who was just dangling from a pit screaming for help…" I slap him. "Oww! What was that for?!"

I stand up. "That was a misstep! I have avoided all these monsters and figured out all these puzzles alone. I can easily take care of myself!"

He stood up after me. I notice he's one head taller than me. "Hey. I'm sorry if I insulted you, but you can't just go slapping people who just saved your life, can you?'

I look down. _He has a point…_ "I didn't ask for your help."

He crossed his arms. "Then what was the screaming for?"

I keep my head down. _He's right. I guess I really can't protect myself after all. _I start to cry. "I guess I am just useless…"

The man looks at me as I begin to cry. "Why?" I say between sobs. "Why can't I protect myself? How can expect to find my friends and leave if I can't even keep myself alive?!"

I look up at the man staring at me. He has a look in his eyes of what? Sadness? Pity? Whatever it was, I hated it. "Don't look at me like that! I don't need your pity!" I tell him as I cry.

"I don't pity you. You just…remind me of someone."

"Really?" I look up at him. "And who's that?"

"…Myself."

Now it's my turn to stare at him. _Myself? What's that supposed to mean? That I'm like him?_

You're just…you're trying to be strong for everyone else while inside, you're just as scared as they are. You know they need someone to tell them everything will be fine and to make sure they stay safe, even if you are unsure of yourself. That's how I used to be, until…"

"Until?"

"…until I got trapped here."

My eyes go wide. _Trapped? _"So you can't leave?"

He shrugs. "Well, I can, but it's not that simple. There's a portal in and out of this world. Once it's been opened and closed, it stays closed up again until someone comes through it again."

I look at him confused. "So…what? Are you a human or a painting?"

"Well…both." He takes a blue rose out of his pocket. "I came here like you did, so I have a rose as well. Even though I have a painting now, the rules of the game still apply to me."

I look at the flower. I take notice of the 7 petals. "I lost some coming to help you. I started with 10. But, there's a vase near by, so we should be able to replenish our roses."

"Okay." I walk with him. As we walk on, I take a closer look at him. He doesn't seem much older than me, maybe 18 or so, but who knows how long he's been alive… He has purple hair with black, and his eyes, blue, no, green. _I can't even tell…_ When we get to the vase, we each place our rose in as it fully heals.

"By the way," He asks me. "I never got your name."

"Oh." I look back at him. "It's Isa."

"Well Isa, I can't let someone be left alone in this place, can I? Why don't we try and find your friends together, then I can take you to the exit."

I look at him suspiciously. _Why does this seem so…familiar?_ I'm worried at first, but when I look at him; all my fears and doubts go away. Its like, I just feel safe with him, like, this is how it's supposed to be. In my heart, I know I need to stay by his side.

"Alright, but don't go trying to be my protector or something. I'm not afraid to slap you again."

He puts his hands up and laughs. "Alright, I get the message."

I smile back. _Yes, this definitely feels right. _"So, what's your name, since you have mine?"

"Oh," He smiles at me. "It's Garry."

I stop in my place. _Garry?! I know that name! But…from where?_

"Isa?" I look back at him, seeing some familiarity in his face.

"You're…that guy. The one from the portrait!" My eyes go wide at the realization. _So wait…he IS real?!_

"Yeah…I guess I am…" He looks back at me. "That doesn't change anything, does it?"

_Actually, it doesn't…_ "No."

"Alright then." He takes my hand. "Let's go."

I blush at the gesture. "Alright."

We then walk on, in search of my friends.

**A/N: Alright! Here's the chappy for ya! I hope you like it! It's one of my favorites!**

**Garry: *pouting* Ow. That slap hurt…**

**Me: That's what you get for mocking a strong-willed woman.**

**Garry: Well how was I supposed to know?!**

**Jasper: You weren't. That's the point. **

**Garry: You mean, you guys enjoy when I get slapped?!**

**Jasper: Yeah.**

**Me: Yup!**

**Carly: Totally!**

**Garry: *glares* You're all heartless psychopaths.**

**Me: *glares back* Don't make me use the bracelet.**

**Garry: Why? What does it do?**

**Jasper: This. *presses button***

**Garry: *gets shocked* OWW! What the hell?!**

**Jasper: I told you. I. Don't. Trust. You.**

**Garry: 0-0 Oh, god…What have I gotten myself into…**

**Jasper: *chuckles* I'm going to have SO much fun with this…**

**Me: …Wow. Jasper's starting to scare ME. And I created her…**

**Garry: You've created a monster.**

**Jasper: *shocks garry again* DON'T TONTER ME, PEASANT!**

**Me: *to self* Doctor Who quote…Yup. I created her.**

**Gary: *back in his personal emo corner***

**I hope you enjoyed the chappy! Please Favorite, Follow and Review for your own rose! Also, I've decided to take questions for the characters in the A/Ns. Leave a review asking Jasper, Carly or Garry questions, or even me! Also, I was thinking of an idea for a new Ib story for after this one or even during if people want it. It would be based on Ib all alone and the plot would revolve around Mary, Garry and Fake!Garry. If you want to hear more, please review if you want the summary posted or even the first chapter. If 5 people are interested, then I will post the first chapter. Of course, I won't officially start the story until this one is closer to its conclusion. Yes, my dears, we are no where near done with this story. I have a few projects of mine I might post soon including another kingdom hearts story and an Ouran story that's in the idea stage. So, thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Carly: Bye bye everyone! *eating a macaroon* See ya next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again, my darlings! Welcome to another wonderous chapter of The Blue and the Red! I'm glad you all are here to join us! I've only got ONE midterm left! Woo! **

**Jasper: How's that something to cheer about?**

**Me: It's my Biology Midterm, so it's easy for me. **

**Jasper: *glares* I don't understand you.**

**Me: You're not supposed to. That's the point. **

**Jasper: Whatever.**

**Garry: *brings over tray of cookies* *sarcastically*Here you are, maladies.**

**Me: Good boy. Thank you for being so kind.**

**Garry: *glares* Like I had a choice…**

**Jasper: *glares back* Don't get snippy with us, or else.**

**Garry: Yes, I know. * to me* So, who's the victim to your torture today?**

**Me: Actually, this chapter is a Jasper & Carly section.**

**Jasper: *looks puzzled (get it? :3 Bad pun, I know.)* What does that mean exactly? **

**Me: It means that this chapter switches point of view half way through. It starts with you, then goes to carly. **

**Garry: *says sarcastically* Of course I'm not in it. When am I in a chapter?**

**Me: Oh, relax, pretty boy. You'll get next chapter with your little girlfriend, don't you worry.**

**Garry: Ugh, fine…wait! Isa's NOT my girlfriend!**

**Jasper: *scoffs* Yeah, see how long that lasts…**

**Carly: Come on, Jasper! Let's get going!**

**Jasper: Fine. *puts down book***

**Garry: *picks up book* …Shoujo Manga? Really?**

**Jasper: Hey! *rips book out of hand* So what? I have a heart. Big whoop! **

**Me: *to self* Definitely like me… *to everyone* On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ib….That's it. What? Expecting more? Well, you're not getting any.**

**Carly: On with the chapter!**

**Jasper's POV:**

Carly and I are going through the halls, searching for Isa. I don't know how long we've been here, but it's starting to take it's toll. It feels like its been hours, days, even weeks since we've seen our friend. I feel like if we don't find her soon, we might go mad in this place without her…

After avoiding another raid of monsters and solving many puzzles, we finally got into a quiet room. _Thank god. I don't know if I can take another raid like that. We've been going nonstop and I don't know how long carly and I can last without rest._ I look down at my rose. _6 petals. I think carly has 3 though. If there's a vase, I should give her water first._ I look around the room and find no vase in sight. _Of course._

" Jasper," I hear carly call softly. " I'm hungry. Do you still have our bags?"

"Yeah, I do." I handed carly her bag as we decide to search through them. As I look through my bag, I find some regular things, my cell, keys, wallet, some gum, a keychain, lipgloss, a notepad, flashlight, my lighter, and a stash of chocolate caramels.

"Hey," Carly states. " Do you still have your macaroons?"

I look into my bag pockets and find my orange macaroons and a full water bottle. "Yeah," I respond. "And a water bottle."

"Me too!" Carly gets excited. " Do you think we can use them to heal our roses?"

"Well…maybe. We can try." I placed my rose into the bottle. It instantly healed up.

"Hey!" Carly shouted." It worked! And there's still some left!"

"Yeah…maybe one or two more…"

"Well," Carly walked over to me. " We have plenty with both of ours together."

I smiled. _Always so optimistic… _"Well, carly, let's go then."

I opened the door as we went to move on.

**Carly's POV:**

As Jasper and I walked on, I feel a sort of weight lifted. _This water sure will be helpful. We don't need to worry about vases if we're desperate. And when we find isa, we'll have even more! _I look at jasper as I walk on. _When we find isa, I just know we'll get out of here!_

"_Maybe, Maybe not…"_

I gasp as I look around. _What was that voice?!_

" Carly?" Jasper asks as she turns to me. "What's wrong? Did you see something?"

"Uh…" _What do I tell her? _"No…Nothing, Jasper. It's fine." _It was probably nothing. I won't bug her over it. _

"Alright…" We stop as we see two doors. "Looks like a puzzle…maybe we should go to the left door first." As Jasper goes to the left door, I go to follow her, until…

"Carly, look out!"

I scream as I jump back out of the way of the upcoming vines. "Jasper!" I grab at the vines. They're hard as stone.

"Carly!" She comes to greet me at the vines. " Looks like you will have to go through alone. I'll meet you on the other side, okay?"

"No!" I shout. "I don't want to go alone!"

Jasper sighs. "Carly…We don't have a choice. I'll see you soon, though. I promise."

I sniffle as I hold back my tears. _I still don't want to be alone again…_"Fine."

"Good." She walks towards the door. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

I nod as she goes. _No choice now…_ I slowly walk to the door. It's a room filled with dolls. They are all little porcelain china dolls, each with their own designs and faces. _Pretty… _I reach out to touch one when I hear a voice.

"They are, aren't they?"

I gasp and pull away. _It's that voice again!_

"Do you like them? I made them myself."

I turn to see a girl come out of the shadows. She looks to be about 15. I notice her shoet, shoulder sleeve green dress with white trim. She was also wearing a blue necklace. She wore black shoes and white knee high socks.

"Who are you?" I ask. "Are you from the gallery too?"

The blonde girl chuckled. "Well, yes. I am from the gallery."

I smiled. "Great! We're looking for our friend, but after that, why don't we get out together?"

She smiles evilly at me. "Who says you'll find her?"

"Well… I replied. "I just do. I know we'll find her because we are friends. We'll always find each other!"

"Really?"

"Huh?"

"Are they really you're friends?"

I stutter. "Well…Of course we are…"

"Maybe not. Maybe they're just with you for the fun of it. You are like a little weak child, after all…"

"No…"

"Maybe they're only keeping you because they feel like they have to…"

"Stop…"

"Maybe they don't really care about you…"

"Please…"

"Maybe if they had a choice, they would leave you behind in a second…"

"Stop!" I shout as I cover my ears in protest. "Just stop it!"

She stared down at me. "Maybe you're better off for them dead."

I stop cold. _Dead?_ I fall on my knees. _Am I really just a nuisance? I do cause a lot of trouble for Jasper…but could her and Isa really hate me?..._

"No."

"Huh?" The girl replied, slightly surprised.

"No." I got back up. "My friends wouldn't want that. Jasper and Isa wouldn't want that! We're friends and we always will be! We made a promise, and that won't change! Got that?!"

The girl laughed. "Wow. You're stronger than you look. It may take a lot more to break you, but let me promise you, my dear, you will understand that soon enough…"

"What truth?" I replied.

She laughed as she disappeared. "Wait!" I called. "What do you mean?!"

"Carly!" Jasper shoved open the door. " Carly! Oh my god! What happened?!"

I turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"I got out and came looking for you. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I had to look everywhere for a key!" She came over to me. "Is everything okay? I heard voices."

"Uh…everything's fine. Nothing happened." _I can't…I can't tell her…_

"Alright." She replied. "Let's go then."

"Okay."

_I don't know who she was, but I know one thing. My friends will always stay with me. _

As we leave the room, I look behind me as I hear a chuckle as we leave.

_They would never leave me, right?_

**A/N: Oooo… We got some development coming… And we can't forget, everyone's favorite blonde is back! But why is she after Carly, you ask? Well, stay tuned to find out!**

**Jasper: *stares* What's this now? A reality show?**

**Me: *glares* No. **

**Jasper: *rolls eyes* Whatever you say…**

**Me: By the way, we've got some questions. **

**Garry: Already? **

**Me: Well… Some I already answered for the reviewers, but I thought some of the readers might want your input, and some I haven't answered yet. Is everyone ready?**

**Carly, Jasper and Garry: Yup!**

**Me: Okay first question: Why are we so mean to Garry?**

**Garry: Yeah! Finally, someone on my side!**

**Jasper: *ignoring him* Because we can. **

**Me: Well, in all honesty, I don't mean to be mean to him, it just turns out that way. I really like his character, he's just a lot of fun to poke fun at.**

**Garry: SO ZAPPING ME IS POKING FUN?!**

**Me:*glares* That's because you tried to run. And that was jasper, not me.**

**Jasper: Yup. *zaps him again* And, yes. I find this very fun.**

**Garry: *glares angrly* *sighs* Someone help me…**

**Me: Anyway… Next question…I won't say it out loud since Garry's here, but it's Zora's Question. I can't say right now because of plot spoilers, but it will be explained in the story, I promise.**

**Garry: Not cool…**

**Me: Last one is actually some facts from the Ib wiki Sonicman64 looked up, which is amazing, by the way! They found out what each rose means by color. **

**Jasper: *impressed* That's cool.**

**Carly: Yeah! What's mine?**

**Me: Your rose is Pink, so…It stands for Grace.**

**Jasper: *confused* That's weird…What's mine?**

**Me: Fascination. Based on my personality, we would be the same color.**

**Jasper: *pondering thought* I guess that's right…we are a lot alike…**

**Garry: What's mine? **

**Me: "Impossible Miracle".**

**Garry: Wow! That sounds cool!**

**Jasper: Sounds right. You're impossible, and it's a miracle one of us hasn't killed you yet…**

**Garry: *pouts* You didn't have to put it like that…**

**Well, that's all for now! Leave your questions in a review or PM me and I will answer them! As always, favorite, follow and review. If you already have, thank you for being awesome! See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers!**

**Anyway, welcome to a new chappy of Blue and Red! I want to thank people for reviewing and asking questions! I love being able to interact with not only my readers, but my characters as well. Writing these author's notes is very fun for me and I hope you guys like reading them…**

**Jasper: Even if you don't, I couldn't care less.**

**Me: Hey! I care!**

**Jasper: So?**

**Me: SO?! I'm the AUTHOR!**

**Jasper: Yeah, yeah. Whatever makes you happy…**

**Garry: Hey, guys…carly broke another bunny…**

**Jasper: *sighs* Again?**

**Me: *facepalm* We need to put a leash on her…**

**Jasper: I'll get her. I'm not in this chappy anyway. *walks off***

**Me: Alright, lets get this started.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ib in any way or its characters…yet…*evil plotting laugh***

**Garry:…You frighten me.**

**Me: *looks at garry* Join the club.**

**On with the Chapter!**

**Isa's POV**

How long? How long have we been searching? A day? A week? A month?! Where are those two?! _Are they even here?..._

_No! They're here. I know they are._ If we don't leave together, they won't ever get out. I don't want them to be stuck in here because of me…

…

_That feeling…Have I felt it before?..._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ah, Ib!" The man got up to greet me. "How are you feeling? You passed out earlier."

I'm lying on the floor. As I sit up, I notice two things. One, I'm really small and Two; there is a coat on me. A soft, shrill voice responded, "I…I had a nightmare."

"I see…" He sits with me. "You poor thing… I can't say I'm surprised…" He looks down. "Being exposed to such frightful sights…You know?"

He sighed. "I guess its good you woke up. I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier…"

The girl looked down. "It's okay." I couldn't recognize the voice. It's so light and raspy, like a small child's. _Is it __**my **__voice?_

"Ib," She looks up. _Ib? So, that's her name… _"Would you take a look in the pocket of that coat?"

She perks up and goes to search the pocket. She pulls out a small object from the pocket. _A lemon candy…_

"You can have that. Feel free to eat it."

He gets back up again. "Let's rest here a while longer before we set out again." He walks off.

I quickly get up to stop him. "Wait!"He doesn't turn. _Can he not hear me? _"Please wait! Who are you?! Wait! WAIT!"

The vision begins to morph. I'm suddenly myself again in a dark room. All around me are dolls. They line the walls and are hung from the ceilings. Each one is creepier than the last. At the end of the room is a painting, set like a shrine. _Red Eyes. _In front of the painting is a throne. In the throne sits a girl with blonde hair. She gets up and walks towards me, a wicked smile on her face. I'm backed up against the wall, with no escape as the dolls act as barriers.

"Hello, Ib." She says sing-song like. "I missed you." She slowly takes out a palette knife. "Why don't we play a game?"

My breathing grows heavy with each step closer she takes. Closer and closer still she comes, my heart is racing as I am trapped. "No." I say softly. Fear and shock has taken my voice. The girl giggles, coming even closer. "No." My voice gets stronger as she raises the knife. I can hear my screams of terror as she goes to slit my throat.

"NOOO!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I wake up in a new place. As I move my head to look around, I hear Garry's voice.

"So, you're awake. You passed out a while back. You seemed exhausted… I was getting worried."

I open my eyes all the way to see garry looking over at me. "Man, for someone so frazzled, you sure slept well."

I was still in the after dream state, yet only pieces of my memories of my dream remained. Though, a glint of a smile crept on my face. "I actually… had a pretty nice dream, I think."

"Really?" He came and sat next to me. "What was it?"

"I…" I tried to remember, but…"I can't recall it…it's like they just…faded away. All I remember is a feeling of warmth. Comfort. I was happy."

Garry smiled back at me. "Well, those are the best dreams." He got back up and reached out his hand. "Come on, let's get through this."

I look up and smile as I take his hand. As he pulls me up, I get that feeling of warmth again. _The same as from the dream…but…_ I look at Garry as he exits. _Why him? I know he's the painting, but, I feel…like there's more…_

"Hey, Garry…" I ask. He turns and glances back at me. _What is it?! __**Have **__I met him before?_ "You said you were from the real world. Are you a student?"

"Oh!" He smiles at his memories. "Yeah. I was a senior at Gardunia High School.

"Oh! I'm a junior! So, you're local."

"Yeah. I wanted to be an artist. That's why I was studying Guertena." He sat down on the floor of the room as I joined him. "Do you like art, Isa?"

"Yeah. I was thinking of going to an art school in New York…or study Art History and work at a Museum."

"Wow. That's cool. I'm surprised we've never met before. I mean, we **do** go to the same school…"

"Yeah." _Now to ask._ "Garry…"

"Yeah, Isa?"

"…You mentioned once you were here with someone else before. Who was it?"

The question seemed to surprise him, though when he looked back up, he was smiling. "Her name was Ib."

_Ib? The girl the gallery mentioned…No, wait, there's something else…_

"She was a little girl, about 9 or so. She saved me from getting killed and we stuck together. We fought our way through the gallery, but…"

"But…what?"

"…But there was this painting girl, Mary. She was about Ib's age. She…she took Ib's rose, so…I gave her mine instead. Since she picked all my petals, I got trapped, but I think Ib killed her somehow and got out…I haven't seen her since. I told her I'd catch up to her."

I thought about the story I just heard. "Poor thing. Trapped here alone…"

"At least she got out." He got up. "That's all I could ever hope for." He pulled me up. "Well, let's go, okay?"

I smiled. "Alright. Let's go." As we moved on, I thought about garry's friend. Ib. Ib. _Ib. Ib. __**Ib.**__ Who is she? Why does she feel so important? Why can't I stop thinking about her?_

_Why does her name sound like mine?..._

**A/N: Here you are everyone! Sorry it's late! I've been sick all week so I haven't had much energy to write…**

**Jasper: It was only a matter of time til your schedule caught up to you…**

**Me: NOT A WORD FROM YOU, MISSIE!**

**Jasper: You're just mad because I'm right.**

**Me: Grr…**

**Alright! Time for review responses!**

**Harrylee94**

**.Give Macaroons to Garry**

**Garry: Wow! I LOVE this person!**

**Carly: Hey! I want one!**

**Me: Uh…I wouldn't touch those if I were you…**

**Jasper: Why not? **

**Me: Read the Warning label.**

**Garry: * eats macaroons in peace* Now THIS is a good day…**

**Wind Chimer: **

**.My favorite painting**

**.Say hi to the cast**

**Me: I've got to say, other than Forgotten Portrait, My favorite painting has to be Mary. It's a pretty painting, when she isn't trying to kill you and all…**

**Garry: You got that right… And hi to you too! Please send help…**

**Jasper: *zaps Garry* Hello to you, as well. And just ignore him, he's fine.**

**Carly: HI! 3 Thanks for reading! :3**

**Garry: -_- …you are SO girly…**

**Carly: 0-0 *starts to cry* WAH!**

**Jasper & Me: *death glare at Garry* You are SO dead…**

**Garry: …I should run. *sprints away screaming for his life***

**Jasper: *to me* Get the shotgun.**

**Me: *loads gun* Already done.**

**Please Favorite, follow and review. Thank you everyone for supporting this project and sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Blue and The Red!**


	9. Important Author's note!

**A/N: Hi, everyone. I know. This isn't a chapter. I just wanted to explain something to you guys so you would understand why I'm not updating. **

**I wanted to tell you I won't be updating for this weekend and next weekend. Now, let me tell you why.**

**I am currently in a production of **_**Sleeping Beauty**_** at my local theatre. I am playing my first big lead, so I am very nervous. This upcoming week is the week before the show, so we will be rehearsing everyday VERY late. We have been rehearsing everyday for the past week as well, since we had casting complications so we didn't get all of our cast set until last week. Because of that, I haven't had much time to write. The only reason I have time now to post this is because the blizzard snowed me in…**

**Anyway, I won't have any writing time for the next week, so I won't be updating. BUT I do have some good news for you guys! The last preformace Sunday is the day of the start of Febuary break! SO, I am making a deal with you guys. Since I won't be updating for the next week, I will upload TWO chapters or MORE during break! That a deal or what!**

**Jasper: No. You're just cutting your losses. **

**Me: HEY! I said OR MORE! So there will probably be extra chapters!**

**Jasper: I doubt it…**

**Me: Alright, now to do questions/responses…**

**Sonicman64: **

**Cane and shield for Garry**

**Garry: *hiding* Thanks. Better than nothing…**

**Jasper: *finds him* It won't help.**

**Garry: NO! *holds up shield* DON'T KILL ME! I WANT TO LIVE! *sprints for his live***

**Jasper: *loads gun* Now THIS is fun.**

**Me: HOLD IT! Now, I want to kill him as much as you, but we do need him. * Hands Jasper handheld game system and box of games (harrylee94)* This should help.**

**Jasper: *reluctant at first* I guess I'll give it a shot… *turns on game***

***five minutes later***

**Jasper: *laughing maniacally in the corner* DIE, ZOMBIES, DIE!**

**Me: …Well THAT worked better than expected…**

**Garry: YAY! I'm safe!**

**Me: *glares at garry* Don't forget. I'm still mad at you. *holds tazer pointed at garry* **

**Garry: …Message recived.**

**Me: By the way, there is some stuff for you from harrylee94. *hands Garry macaroons and vest***

**Garry: Hey! Thanks! *goes to corner and eats treat***

**Me: There is also some treats for the girls and me and a doll for Carly…**

**Carly: *face brightens into a smile* YAY! *hugs doll* I LOVE IT! :3**

**Jasper: *to garry* You're off the hook. *eats cake***

**Garry: YES!**

**Me: *eats cake as well* Sweet! Anyone who gives gifts like this is all good in my book!**

**Question: If we were in the book **_**Alice in Wonderland **_**or **_**Through the Looking Glass**_**,**__**who would you be?**

**Me: Personally, I would LOVE to be the Queen of Hearts.**

**Jasper: Yeah, me too. But, I'd rather be the Red queen. **

**Carly: YAY! I get to be Alice! What about you, Garry?**

**Garry: The Cheshire Cat. I like the character.**

**Me: Really? Wow. That's a surprise…**

**Question (Wind Chimer) : (for me) Will you write a book in the future?**

**Me: Well, like I mentioned before, I am attempting to write a book right now. I am actually hoping to publish professionally one day. People say it's good, so I hope I can! I'm hoping to finish it within the next year.**

**That's everything I have to tell you guys, so, see you in a few weeks! I PROMISE to do an extra update for you guys once my show is done! So, until then…**

**Tootles! :3**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY!**

**I know. It's REALLY late and I promised an extra chappie 2 weeks ago. Here is my reason…**

**I got slammed with a GIANT Bio Test due first day after break. Guess how I spent most of my time? Sleep and that.**

**Let's just say the plot bunny wasn't making any visits to me over break, except for the Friday I wrote this…a week ago…**

**I have had NO TIME to type. I know, a sad excuse. Please don't kill me!**

**Jasper: Do I even **_**have**_** to say 'I told you so.' anymore?**

**Me: Nope. I get it. You were right.**

**Jasper: Wow. Giving up so easily? **

**Garry: What's wrong with you?**

**Me: Life. That's what's wrong. * curls into a ball under covers***

**Garry: …I guess you're not feeling too good, huh…**

**Jasper: Its after-show exhaustion mixed with stress. I kept warning her…**

**Me: *calls from under covers* Shut up…I know already…**

**Jasper: *to Garry* I got this. I need chocolate, mint tea, manga and her pillow pet. She'll be fine in a few days.**

**Me: …**

**Carly: We do not own Ib at all. Only me, Jasper and the plot. Enjoy the chappy! :3**

**Me: *hides under covers and dies a little***

….

…

..

_Ib!_

I slowly open my eyes to another room. _What just happened? _I slowly get up off the floor. _Where am I? And where's…_

"Garry?" I take my time exploring the room, wary of traps and dangers. It's a small room, all grey. There is a table and two chairs, along with a painting, which is covered with a cloth.

_What is this?!_ I become frantic, searching madly for an exit. All the doors are locked. _Of course. _I _**need**_to find a way out. _**Now. **_Why? Why does this room have to be so _**small**_?! I just can't be in small spaces alone. It drives me crazy! I bang on the door mercilessly.

"Help! Garry?! Jasper?! Carly?! Someone! Please! _**Help!**_"

I fall to my knees exhausted with my futile attempts at escape.

"What do I do? I'm trapped. I can't get out." My voice is so soft, it's almost a whisper.

"Why would you want to leave?"

I gasp at the unfamiliar voice. _What? Who? _I turn around to see a blonde girl in a green dress.

"Tell me, Isa, why do you want to go so badly? **This **is your home now."

_What?! No way! _"What…What did you do to garry?"

She smiled creepily. "I didn't do anything to him. You just went on a little trip, is all." She walked towards me, gesturing to the room. "Isn't this place nice? A little room, just for you. Isn't it perfect?"

My back was to the wall. _I'm trapped! _As I look to the other wall, I spot a window. _Was that there before?_ As I gaze into it, I see a face. Blue eyes, wide with shock, and striking purple hair. _Garry?! _

I run to the window, avoiding the girl as I reach him. "Garry! Help! Get me out of here!"

"Isa!" I hear the muffled response. "Don't worry. I'll get you out." He heads the other way.

"Wait! I need your help! There's someone else…"

"Don't even try." She turns and pins me to the wall. " It's not like he can see me."

"What?"

"That's right." She chuckles. " I can only be seen by those I want to see me."

I see the knife glisten in her pocket as she goes to grab it. _That dream…No! Not again! _My sense comes back to me as I push her away. I grab my pocketknife and take aim at her. "Stay back!" I step back quickly. "Stay away from me!" I feel a sharp pain in my back as it collides with the painting. The cloth falls and I see the painting for the first time.

It's a painting of two girls, back to back. Each girl has a red rose in their hand. One is a little girl. She is wearing a red school uniform. She has long brown hair with crimson eyes. _Like mine…_ The other is…

No.

It's…

"No." I drop my knife. "No. No! No! NO!" I collapse on my knees, my hands are on my head, trying to push the pain and truth away. "No! It's not true! IT'S NOT REAL!"

The girl is laughing manically. "Isn't it pretty, Isa?" It will be perfect once it is complete, of course." I feel her hand on my shoulder. "But of course, that can't be done without you…" As the blade touches my skin, I quickly move away. "No! Stay away!" My back is to the wall as I continue to try and escape. Her laughter fills the room as I scream for my life. The dark duet of sounds fill the room like a mad symphony, concluded with the bursting of the door and the call of a name.

"ISA!"

The laughter turns to a single scream as the girl is pushed to the floor. Garry shouts at the girl. "Get away from her, Mary!" _Mary?! _"Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with you!"

This brings her to laughter once more. "Oh, but she does. She has everything to do with me," She says, then in a whisper, "…my darling **Ib**." I don't even feel garry pull me up. Next thing I know, he is leading me out of the room. I look back at the painting as I am dragged out.

Why? Why me? What do I mean to her?

_My darling __**Ib**__…_

That painting…

Why?

Why?!

**Why?!**

Why was the other girl **me**?!

**A/N: Well, here it is! VERY LONG overdue, but here nonetheless…**

**Jasper: You really need to manage your time better…**

**Me: Shut up. I still feel bad.**

**Jasper: Fine, go on.**

**Anyway… **

**While I have been dead, I did work on some things for this and future works…**

**I have planned out all the chapters for the rest of the story. As of now, there will be 22 chapters in the main story, and 1 PLANNED bonus chapter. Yes, I will be taking bonus chapter requests. So yes, we are near the midpoint of the story, so some REALLY big things are coming VERY soon…**

**I have started some plans for my next story(ies). I have started brainstorming chapter ideas for my Fake!Garry story, so the prologue should be in planning soon. **

**I have also written chapter 1 and part of chapter 2 of my FIRST CROSSOVER. It is going to be a Kingdom Hearts & Puella Magi Madoka Magica fic. Hopefully some people will actually get to read it…**

**Speaking of kingdom hearts stories… Yup. I'm FINALLY planning my sequel to New Year's Eve. People have been asking, so I will comply, as promised. And, yes. It WILL be Multi-Chapter.**

**I am planning ideas for a fic for Witch's House. Not sure I'll do it, but hey, I could see if you guys want it. If you want it, tell me. Maybe it will motivate me to…**

**Now, since I'm still feeling bad, I won't be doing question responses today. I WILL do them next chapter, which should be up soon. **

**Jasper: Wow. I'm impressed. So you haven't been dead?**

**Me: Well, yes. I was. I do this during study hall.**

**Garry: Really?**

**Me: Got anything better for me to do? I can't bring my laptop or sleep. So, I write chapters, make lists ( Favorite animes, Top 10 best anime boyfriends, etc…) and plan random things.**

**Garry: Top 10 anime boyfriends?**

**Me: Hey, don't judge me. I've seen your plushie collection.**

**Garry: WHAT?!**

**Jasper: Yeah, who hasn't?**

**Garry: YOU TOO?! **

**Me: It's all over facebook…**

**Jasper: And Tumblr…**

**Garry: *flips table* Is NOTHING scared?! * to girls* YOU HAVE NO SOULS! * walks out***

**Me: *to jasper* Should I be worried?**

**Jasper: Don't be. He won't leave without this. *takes out Ib plushie* It's his favorite.**

**Me: *glares* Wow. You are cruel.**

**Jasper: Says the one who, in the story…**

**Me: DON'T YOU DARE SPOIL ANYTHING!**

**Jasper: Alright, calm down! I won't! I like seeing people suffer just as much as you do.**

**Me: I don't!**

**Jasper: You sure about that?**

**Me: Ugh… *facepalm* Let's just end this…**

**Carly: Goodbye everyone! Happy late valentines day! *huggles to all* 3 **

**Me: Huggles as well. Tootles! :3**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, my darlings! I hope you're all doing well. I'm doing much better now. I'm excited to say Sleeping Beauty went amazingly. I'm also glad to say I have a part in the next show, The Little Mermaid as Carlotta, the head maid.**

**Garry: You're insane! You just FINISHED a show! Now you're doing another one?!**

**Me: Yes. Yes I am.**

**Garry: But…!**

**Jasper: *to garry* Don't. Just don't. It's not like you can stop her. She's always finding new ways to make people question her sanity…**

**Me: * glares questioningly* And you don't question it already…?**

**Jasper: Of course I do. But I'm crazy too so it doesn't really matter.**

**Me: True. *to self* God, I must be running out of material if I'm talking about my craziness… Anyway, time for our new chapter. Now let me just say, this story is heading to the darker side of my brain. So, be prepared. **

**Garry: Wait… There's a DARK SIDE?! **

**Me: Yup. Let's just say most of my creative writing is horror/ terror stories. You haven't even SEEN my inner darkness yet.**

**Jasper: THIS should get interesting…**

**Garry: Oh no.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib in any way, shape or form. Only Carly, Jasper and my own twisted plot…**

**On with the chapter!**

**P.S: Music of Choice while typing this chapter: Les Miserables Movie Soundtrack. I know. Random, right? But still, Best. Musical. Ever.**

**Jasper's POV**

…_What?_

_What Happened?_

_Did I fall asleep?_

I open my eyes to see books. Endless shelves of books. _A library? But we were just…_

We were in another of those mazes. We hurried through, avoiding those statues for our lives. We got stuck on a dead end. Out of the corner of my eye is a button. I remember pressing it, and then…

"No!" I sprint up and search around. "Carly?! Carly! Where are you?!" _Damn. She must have fallen the other way. _"Carly!" _I __need __to find her. Before something happens._

**Carly's POV**

"Jasper! Jasper! Where are you?!" _I can't find her everywhere! What do I do?! _ "Jasper!" _No! It can't be alone! __I can't__ be! _"Jasper!"

"So, now you're alone."

I turn in surprise at the familiar voice. _That girl! _"Go away! I'm not going to listen to you!"

"Really?" She came out of the shadows to reveal herself.

"Yes! I know my friends will never desert me!"

She laughs insanely. "Are you sure? Why don't you ask them yourself?"

As I turn around I see Jasper and Isa immerge from the darkness. I run to greet them when I meet a barrier. _What? Is this an image of the outside?_

"I'm so glad I found you, Jasper!" Isa says as she hugs her.

"Yeah, we can finally get out of here."

_What?_

"I can't wait to finally get home."

_Wait! Did they forget about me?_

"Come on, Isa. Let's go. We need to get out while we can." They begin to disappear into the darkness.

"Wait! Come back! Don't leave me alone!" I reach towards them as they walked away from me. I stop as they fully dissolve. "I…" _I can't believe it. _"Why? Why did they leave me? They…they didn't even think about it…"

I feel a hand on my shoulder as the girl comes in to hug me. "There, there." She pats me on the back, comforting me like a small child. "You can cry if you want to. You're not the only one Isa's left behind. She left me behind too. She betrayed me. She tried to destroy me. She abandoned me, just like she abandoned you." She held me tighter as she whispered into my ear. "We are the same, you and I. Stay with me. You'll never be alone again."

It was then that I finally broke. I collapsed crying into the girls dress, completely lost. _They left me… they really left me… I'm alone now. Now… _"I'm trapped here now…"

"It's alright." The girl said. "I'm here. I'll make sure you're never alone again."

My ears are filled with the tune of a soft lullaby. Her gentle voice and beautiful words soothe me. As the girl finishes her song, she rose with me, taking my hand to lead me. "Come, carly. Let your sister take you somewhere safe."

Like in a trance, I follow without hesitation. _Yes. My sister, Mary. Mary is the only one I can trust. Mary. Mary. Mary._

_My one true friend._

**A/N: Okay, please, no one hate me. That's all I'm asking. **

**Jasper: I hate you.**

**Me: I figured as much.**

**Jasper: I mean I REALLY hate you. As in, I hope you burn hate.**

**Me: THAT'S a little much, you think?**

**Jasper: I don't care.**

**Me: Hey! It's not like I killed her! **

**Jasper: Not yet. **

**Me: *sighs* Anyway… Time for responses! Thank you for the Valentines presents, Sonicman64. That was really nice of you!**

**Jasper: *looks at me* This is your only valentine, isn't it?**

**Me: …Yes.**

**Jasper: Sounds like you have a wonderful real life, there…**

**Me: Oh, you hush. At least I have a real life.**

**Jasper: …. Shut. Up.**

**Me: harrylee94, Thank you for the gifts and flowers for my show. It went really well and I really miss it… *begins to cry again* **

**Garry: Are you okay?**

**Jasper: Do you need a minute?**

**Me: *wipes tears* No, I'm fine. Now, for a question from EnvyYou. Per usual, I won't say the question since the cast is here, but the answer is no. The truth will be revealed soon, though, so please stay tuned!**

**Garry: What is so secretive you have to hide it?**

**Jasper: Trust me, garry. The real world has many things we aren't supposed to know. **

**Me: True, but I'd rather live here, anyway. The real world sucks.**

**Jasper: Yup.**

**Garry: *sighs* I'm lost, per usual…**

**Anyway, please follow, favorite and review. Also, again, please don't kill me. See you all next chappie! Tootles! :3**

**Jasper: I still hate you.**

**Me: I know. **

**Garry: *sighs and walks off to his corner***


	12. Chapter 10

**A/****N: Okay, I've had a bad week.**

**Now, let me tell you a story. So, last weekend, I started typing this before my supernatural marathon. I typed two whole pages then saved to the computer and turned it off. I figured I could finish it on Sunday and upload it Sunday night. When Sunday came along, I turned on my computer. Guess what? It wouldn't log on. Yup. I couldn't get it on. All week I have been trying to turn it on, but nope. Wouldn't work. And with me being a derp, I forgot to save it to my jump drive. So, yeah, now I have to start over. And my computer's busted still, so I have to use my mom's spare. **

**Jasper: You seem pretty POed. Are you alright?**

**Me: I'm fine. Just wonderful…**

**Jasper: Do you need some supernatural?**

**Me: …Yes, please.**

**Garry: What's Supernatural?**

***Me and Jasper stare***

**Me: You mean, you've NEVER seen it?!**

**Garry: No…**

**Jasper: What about Sherlock? Doctor Who?**

**Garry: *looks at us oddly* No. Never seen them.**

***Me and Jasper look at each other***

**Jasper: *smiles evilly* I know what WE'RE doing tonight…**

**Me: *smiles back* Definitely.**

**Garry: Oh, god. *sprints away***

**Jasper: I got the tranquilizer.**

**Me: I got the duct tape.**

**Me & Jasper: AFTER HIM!**

***Chase Scene Begins***

**Carly: Yay! I can finally be in a note! :3 **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IB. However, I do own it in my world. It's a wonderful place where Computers never crash and there are more than 24 hours a day…**

**Carly: Enjoy the chapter! **

**Isa's POV**

I don't understand. I can't get that girl out of my head. That girl, Mary.

_My darling, Ib…_

Ib… The longer I was in this world, the more that name became related to mine. That girl…her name was so familiar. Who was she? And why was she in that painting?

"Isa?"

I slightly jumped at garry's voice. I turned to look at him. "Garry…"

The more I'm with him, the more familiar hebecomes as well. Even though I barely know him, I feel such a connection to him. He's protected me through everything here: monsters, Mary, even from myself. Truthfully, garry is the only person keeping me sane. Yet, whenever I'm near him, I feel this undeniable pang of…regret? Sadness? Guilt? But…for what?

"Isa? Are you okay?" I feel garry's hands on my shoulders. "Are you still worried about what happened?"

_God, he can read me like a book…_

"… How can you tell?"

He chuckled. "Because, I may not know much about you, but you seem to braid your hair when you're nervous."

"Oh." I hadn't even realized I had made a long braid down my back while I was thinking. "I guess…"

After what had happened, we had stopped in one of the rooms when I couldn't walk anymore. I'm not sure when I passed out, but the next thing I know, I was up against the wall watching garry go through some books. He knelt down in front of me as he gazed at me worriedly.

"Are you sure you're okay? You still look pretty pale."

"I'm fine! You don't need to worry about me." I go into my bag as I retrieve a lemon candy from my secret stash. I pop one into my mouth as garry stares at me oddly. "What?" I take one from my bag and offer it to him. "You want one?"

He smiles knowingly. "Sure." He takes it from me as he continues to speak. "You know, these are my favorite, too. I used to always have one on me at all times, but, I used that one up a long time ago." _With Ib…_ I smiled.

"Well, it's a good thing I have extra."

As I dig through my purse, I find something foreign. "Huh?" I pull an old metal lighter from the bottom of my bag. "What's this? I don't remember carrying one of these around…"

Garry takes the lighter from my hand. As he inspects it, his eyes go wide. "This…this is my lighter! But…I thought I lost it!" He looks towards me questioningly. "Where did you get this?"

"I…" I tried to remember, but… "I don't know. I don't even remember having one of these. Maybe I picked it up at some point."

I know that's a lie. I don't remember how I got it, but I remember having it at the bottom of my bag for years. Whenever I got a new purse, I always threw out my old junk, but I always remembered to grab that lighter. For years I've kept it with me, yet I never know why. Garry holds it like an old child from childhood.

"I…I haven't seen this in years…"

"If it's yours, you can have it." I smiled as he looked at me like a lost child.

"Really?"

I look at him sarcastically. "No. I'm going to take it and keep it for no reason."

Garry scoffed at me. "Quit being a smart alac. Come on, we need to get going soon."

"Alright. Let me just get my things and we can go. I'll meet you at the door."

He seemed to hesitate at first, but he eventually went ahead.

I begin to place everything back in my bag. _That lighter…_ Was it really his? How did I get it in the first place? Did I find it somewhere? But, where? _So many questions…and no answer in sight…_

"Oh really, Isa?"

I turn and gaze in shock at the girl before me. _Mary! _Before I even realized it, I begin shouting.

"Garry!"

"Isa!" I hear him shout as he runs towards me. "Mary! Get away from her!"

She just laughed. "Not this time, garry." As she raises her hand, vines emerge from the ground like a wall. Garry grabbed at the vines, trying desperately to reach me. "No! Isa!" He shouts at mary. "Mary! Leave her alone!"

She ignored him as she turned back to me. "Now, where were we, my dear…"

I step back away from her. She steps forward. We continue this trend until I hit the wall. I gasp with nowhere left to go. I reach for my knife and find nothing. _Dammit! Where is it?! _

"Are you looking for this?" Mary took the knife from her dress pocket. "You dropped it before. How clumsy of you." She grabbed my neck as she tightened her grip, choking me. She smiled wickedly. "Wh…Why? Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?!"

Her expression darkened as she released her grip and I fell to the floor.

"What did you do?" Her smile returned. "Tell me, Ib, what did you do?"

My anger grew. "Stop calling me that! I don't even know who Ib is!"

She giggled. "So, you really don't remember, do you?"

_What? _"Remember what?"

She turned, eyes looking into mine. "You don't remember that day, Isa? That birthday when your dear parents took you to the art gallery?"

My mind was filled with clouds, my memories locked, until…

"_**Did you remember everything, Ib?"**_

"_**Oh, do you have your handkerchief? You know, the one you got for your birthday?"**_

_What?_

"You had wanted to go for months, so your parents took you for your birthday. Such good parents they are…"

"_**This is your first time at an art gallery, right Ib?"**_

"_**We're here today to see the works of the great artist, Guetena."**_

"_**I don't doubt that even you'll enjoy it, Ib."**_

…_This can't be real, can it?_

"You went off on your own. You came here. Then, you were really alone. Chased by monsters, statues, paintings… Only your little red rose for company, until…"

"_**Oh…The pain is gone…"**_

_What?!_

"_**Could you be…someone from the gallery?!"**_

_Why?!_

"_**My name's Garry. And you are?"**_

_This is…_

"_**I can't very well leave a girl to wander into danger, no, no.**_

…_**So, I'll go with you, okay?"**_

_Is this…my memories?_

"You stayed with him. He protected you. He took care of you like his own child."

"_**Ib, would you take a look in the pocket of that coat?"**_

_That dream…_ Those memories flooded to me as well.

"_**Hey, are you…Could you be one of the visitors from the gallery?**_

_Blonde hair… No! It's…_

"_**I… I was looking to see if there was anyone else, too…"**_

"_**Ah! I knew it!Well, would you like to come with us?"**_

"_**Yeah! I'll come!"**_

"_**Then, it's decided! Oh, what's your name?"**_

"_**Mary…"**_

"Then you met me. What a trio we were…"

"_**Mary, do you have a rose as well?"**_

"_**Yeah, I do! A yellow rose!"**_

"Sadly, that didn't last, did it?"

"_**This is bad! Get away from the painting!"**_

"_**Are you two alright?!"**_

"Then it was just us. Alone, together…"

"_**We'll find a way around! Come on, Ib!"**_

"_**I think I'll hold onto this…for protection…"**_

"_**If only two of us could get out, who would you pick?"**_

"_**I'm sure we'll all get out together…"**_

"…Of course, Garry had to ruin it, didn't he?"

"_**Mary…I'm Mary…"**_

"_**In my way…In my way!..."**_

"_**Ib? Where are you going?"**_

"_**Why are you running?"**_

"You said we'd be together…but then you left me."

"_**Hey, Ib! Have you heard of macaroons?"**_

_Macaroons…_

"_**When we get out, let's get some together!"**_

_Garry…_

"You hurt me, Ib. So, I hurt you back."

"_**Mary, give Ib her rose!"**_

"_**Oh, this is Ib's?"**_

"_**Well then…wanna trade garry's rose?"**_

…_no…_

"_**Understood. Please give me Ib's rose in exchange for mine."**_

_No…_

"_**Loves me…"**_

_No!_

"_**Loves me not…"**_

_No!_

"Hurting you wouldn't do me good, so I hurt the one you held most dear…"

"_**Sorry, but…could you go on ahead?"**_

"N…No…"

"_**I don't want to lie…"**_

"Stop…Please!" I covered my ears, trying to block out the truth.

"_**But I don't want to tell the truth, earthier…"**_

"Please! Stop! Please!"

"_**If you need help…I'll come running…"**_

"No! No! It can't be true!"

"_**Go on ahead…"**_

Mary chuckled as she faded to black. "Welcome back, Ib…"

Tears streamed from my eyes. "No!"

"_**Ib! I was looking for you! You went off on your own!"**_

"No…No!"

"_**I said I'd catch up, didn't I?"**_

"No! No! No!"

"_**It's not here, it's over there."**_

_**Come on, this way.**_

_**Ib.**_

_**Ib! **_

_**Ib!**_

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

**A/N: 7 PAGES! How's THAT for an update?!**

**Jasper: Wow. I'm impressed…**

**Me: Yeah, I am too… God, I'm tired… So, how's garry doing?**

**Jasper: He's fine. Just marathoning.**

**Meanwhile:**

**Garry: *sobbing uncontrollably* WHY DO THESE SHOWS HAVE TO BE SO TRAGIC!? *cuddles plushies on the couch***

"""""""""""""""""'""""

**Me: *shrugs* Meh. That's fine. Just don't let him get further than me. I don't need that blabbermouth spoiling anything.**

**Jasper: Don't worry. I've got him on a timer. We still need him for chapters, too.**

**Me: Definitely.**

**Anyway, again, sorry for the late update. Also, since I spent 3 hours typing this and I still have homework to do, I don't have time to do review responses, but I will try next time! Also, Happy Easter to all who celebrate! And for those of you who still HAVE a spring break, I hope you enjoyed/ are planning to enjoy it. Meanwhile I get a long weekend instead because a certain blizzard was jerkish enough to cancel my school for a week the week before February break…**

**Well, enough ranting, see you all soon, my darlings! **

**Tootles! :3**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****SURPRISE! I'M NOT DEAD!**

**Jasper: Too bad. **

**Me: Shut up.**

**Anyway, yes, I'm back! Sorry for my extended absence, I've just been SO busy with little mermaid. Now I'm FINALLY done! YAY! Now, I'm actually in another show called Batboy. I'm playing Mrs. Taylor. This one is at a different theatre without small children, so I should be able to keep my sanity. Also, I'm auditioning for Les Miserables today. The reason I have time to type is I'm home sick.**

**Jasper: I don't even have to say it.**

**Garry: Me neither. **

**Me: Oh, back off! I'm so sorry I have a life outside of the internet!**

**Jasper: Then why are you always on your phone or Netflix then?**

**Me: *pouts* Research. *hides manga & anime***

**I also joined a new creative club at my school, which is AWESOME. I also started 2 new projects of regular fiction other than my first one, which I will talk about after the chapter. Plus I schoolwork, computer issues, etc…**

**Jasper: Okay, now you're just making excuses.**

**Me: *stares down* I said shut up, didn't I?**

**Jasper: Yes. I just ignored you.**

**Me:*sighs* Why are you being mean? I'm already sick.**

**Jasper: Yeah, because you didn't take your allergy medicine.**

**Me: *pause* Touché. **

**Garry: At least you didn't abandon us.**

**Me: ME?! I'd never!**

**Jasper: Damn. *to Garry* I owe you $5 then…**

**Garry: *takes money* Thank you.**

**Me: *to Jasper* YOU BET AGAINST ME?!**

**Jasper: No comment.**

**Me: Ugh… Let's get to the story…**

**Carly: Star-Chan doesn't own Ib, but she's fine with us. On with the chapter! :3**

**NOTE: This is an original poem, by me.**

_**Memory**_

_**A perfect rose**_

_**Full of beauty**_

_**The crimson petals quake**_

_**The stem lined with thorns**_

_**Jaded the flower may be**_

_**Perfect all the same**_

_**As petals fall**_

_**And feelings grow**_

_**Beautiful moments without fail**_

_**Follow an unseen tragedy**_

_**United by blood**_

_**Together they fall**_

_**The Blue and the Red**_

_**Miracles and love**_

**Isa's POV**

When I wake up, the first thing I feel is petals. Many, many petals accompany the warmth of the sun on my face as I open my eyes. As I sit up and look around, I see a field of red roses, a bed of petals beneath me. I stand and look around. The only thing I see for miles are flowers and the blue sky, except one gazebo a short walk away. I walk towards the structure slowly. I climb the marble steps. In the center of the circle stands a girl. She was wearing a red skirt and white dress top with a red bow. Her hair was long and brown, her crimson eyes stared into mine as I look at myself.

"Isa." She says. Her voice was like mine, only calmer and softer.

I stutter a response. "I…Ib?"

She giggles at the name. "Yes, I am Ib. But, I am also you, Isa."

I gain my resolve as I venture a question. "Why…Why are you here?"

"Because you need me, Isa. You remember everything now, don't you?"

I shiver at the memories of my past journey. "Yes, but, why are we _here_? Where's the gallery?"

"We're still in the gallery, you're just asleep."

"What? Asleep?"

"Yes. We are in your mind, Isa. You're overflowing with new thoughts and experiences. Now, I'm here to help. Your mind created me to hold your old life, to help you control it."

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"You're in shock, Isa. You can't handle all the trauma we've faced. So now, we're here, to try to fix the damage."

As I try to process my thoughts, one question comes to my mind.

"Are you _me_ now?"

Only the sound of the wind filled the air as Ib and I locked eyes. The words that passed between us were infinite. Stories told and feelings shared through one simple word:

"No."

Sadness lined every syllable she spoke. "No matter how much I want to live, it isn't my life anymore, it's yours. My existence ended the second I left the fabricated world." Tears weld into her eyes. "I wasn't meant to exist. I shouldn't exist. I **can't **exist."

Tears flowed as she continued to smile at me. "Isa, I just- I need you to do one thing for me."

Tears had begun falling from my eyes as well. "What is it, Ib?"

She walked over to me. She took my hands in hers as she gave her last wish.

"Please, just live on. Don't let the gallery erase your memories again. As long as these memories exist, I can still be connected to you. When they are gone, I'm gone for good. Please, just remember. Remember the gallery. Remember Garry. Remember** me**."

"Of course I will."

She looked at me sadly. "But, don't they hurt you?"

I pulled her into a hug. "Of course they hurt, Ib. They hurt more than anything. All those horrors, all those dangers and fears…"

As Ib goes to speak, I continue. "but, they are also beautiful. True, there were terrible feelings and memories, but those moments with garry… they were precious to me. They're wonderful, and if losing the other ones mean losing his as well, then I never want to forget again. I…I love him. And I never want to lose him again."

Ib's tears stain my shirt as she hugs me tighter. "I know. I do, too. I am you, after all." She closes her eyes as the world around us becomes bright with light. Petals begin to fly as the wind picks up, creating a ring around us.

"Goodbye, Isa. Tell garry I-"

"I will."

()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()

"Isa?! Isa! Isa, please wake up! Isa!"

_Garry?_

"Isa? Are you there? Are you okay?!

"I…

"Isa?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?"

I open my tear filled eyes to see him staring at me. The cold concrete of the wall is on my back as I see we are still in the library. Garry is near me protectively, like he suspects an enemy at any moment, which he should, in a way. His hands are on my shoulders, probably from shaking me. My vision blurs as tears begin to fall. I latch onto him in a hug, holding him tight. My voice is shaky, filled with all my bottled sadness and regrets.

"It's all my fault. You got stuck here because I was weak. You gave up everything to protect me. What did I do? Nothing. I stood there as I watched you die in front of me. I left you. I forgot you for seven years. I lived my live without even knowing you existed. I've cried so much over you, and I never knew why. I would spend hours wondering what it was that made me want to die. Now I know. It was guilt. Sadness. Anger at myself. I ruined your life, garry. I just… I'm sorry. I wish…" My grip grew tighter as I looked to the floor, red blush on my cheeks.

" I wish it was me. I wish I could go back in time and take your place. You could have left. Lived your life without ever knowing me. You could have finished school, gone to college, become a great artist. I took that away from you. I could never forgive myself for that. I just… I wanted you to live in my place…"

I was bawling my eyes. I cried into garry's arms. He just stood there and held me. He just sat there, patting my hair and holding me, calming me. _How? How can he still be so kind to me? After everything I've done?..._

"I don't blame you."

My tears have finally begun to stop as garry speaks to me. My voice was weak from crying as I responded. "What?"

"I don't blame you, Isa. You were only a kid. You were alone, scared, and needed help. All I could think was, 'I want this girl to go home safe. I want to make sure she gets back to her family and lives a good life with them. I will not let her die here.' That's what I did. I wanted you safe, and I wanted to do everything in my power to make sure you were. It was my choice to save you. I don't regret it. I chose to give up my rose. I wanted to keep my promise to you, and I did, didn't I?"

My breathing began to even out. "Y-Yes…"

He pulled me from his chest and looked me in the eyes. He smiled brightly at me. "Well then, I don't see the problem here. I'm just glad you're okay now." He paused. "Well, we're safe. But, don't worry, I'll get you out again. Just like the first time…"

"No!"

"Huh?" He looked at me as I stood and looked down at him.

"Not like the first time. This time, we're all getting out. You, me, Carly, Jasper, all of us. No one is getting left behind. Not again. Got it?"

My eyes were dead serious as garry looked at me in surprise. He smiled and got up with me. "Right. All of us." He puts out his hand to me. "Now then, Isa, let's go find your friends, shall we?"

I smiled back at him. "Don't you mean our friends?"

He laughed. "Of course. Our friends."

As garry took my hand, I felt a new sense of hope in me. _Yeah. We'll get out. All of us! Then, only then, can I really keep my promise._

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 11! Finally done! I personally really like this chapter. It was probably my favorite chapter to write. I really like getting a chance to develop characters and their relationships. I personally think character development can make or break a story. Along with a good plot, it is probably the most important part of a story. If a plot can't leave an impact on a character, then there really is no story.**

**Jasper: Tell me, if character development is so important, where is mine?**

**Me: It's coming. I promise.**

**Jasper: *rolls eyes* Yeah. Like you promised 2 extra chapters over February break?**

**Me: *pause* You will not speak of that time.**

**Jasper: Whatever.**

**Me: Anyway, a few notes. **

**As I started writing this chapter, I was trying to think of a good way to start it. I couldn't really think of anything good, but then I thought, 'What if I did an Ib Poem?' So, that's what I did. I didn't plan to have the title in there. It just happened. So, this basically tells the story of the fic, in a way. My friends really liked it, so I thought I would share it with you guys, too.**

**I am currently writing 3 books as of late. One I've already mentioned, the others I recently started. There are **_**Dark Hypocracy**_**, **_**Ever After**_**, and, most recently, **_**Dawn and Dusk. **_**If you guys are interested at all in hearing about them, please review. **

**Well, here it is: REVIEW ANSWER TIME! YAY! **

**First of all, thank you for sticking with the story for so long. It really makes me happy to have faithful readers who actually like my work. And to hear people tell me they like rereading it, well, it makes me feel like I could actually become a famous writer someday. So, I want to say a HUGE thank you to you guys for believing in me. **

**Okay, enough sappiness. Time to answer questions. For Garry: Do you have any plushies you want?**

**Garry: *pause* Never speak of that.**

**Me: Aww. Come on, Garry. I thought it was cute.**

**Garry: I still can't believe you filmed that.**

**Jasper: It's not my fault I left the camera running.**

**Garry: YEAH IT IS!**

**Jasper: I stand by my choices.**

**Me: Next, thank you for your good words about my show! I had a really good time and I'm glad it went well!**

**Jasper: *stares* That's funny. You were just complaining the other day about how irritating the children were and how happy you were that…**

**Me: *clamps hand over mouth* SHUT UP NOW!**

**Now, thanks for all the gifts, harrylee94! They have been very helpful in keeping all of us sane, plus, thanks for all the good wishes for holidays as well. **

**For Garry: A macaroon from NT2KGamer.**

**Garry: Awesome!**

**Me: And I have already answered the whole Garry thing before. Let me say again: I DON'T hate Garry. I really love him as a character. I just find these more interesting when we poke fun at him, because I can't do it to anyone else. Jasper will end me and Carly will cry, then Jasper will end me. I really enjoy writing these, and its fun to have a little comic relief in here. I'm basically writing whatever comes to me at the time, so I never really know what will happen.**

**Garry: I understand. She is actually really nice.**

**Jasper: I'm not. No one makes Carly cry and gets away with it.**

**Garry: I already said I'm sorry! **

**Jasper: Not good enough.**

**Garry: …I'll just walk myself to my corner now.**

**Me: Good idea.**

**Garry: *walks away***

**Carly: Please Like, Favorite and review, please! We love hearing from you, so please review to us! :3 Thanks to everyone who has, too!**

**Jasper: We have officially gotten almost 5,000 readers, 33 followers, 20 favorites, and 37 reviews, so thanks!**

**Me: Also, if we hit 50 reviews, followers or favorites, I will do something**** really**** special in the A/N. You can send suggestions for what you want, or I can do one of MY ideas… *evil laughter***

**Garry: Please send ideas. Please.**

**Anyhow, see ya soon!**

**Tootles! :3**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, my loyal readers! Happy summer!**

**Jasper: Yeah, the three weeks that are left.**

**Me: YOU LIE! Don't you DARE say that lie!**

**Jasper: *rolls eyes* Fine. Be delusional.**

**Anyway, I had auditions for Les Miserables, but sadly I didn't make it. Though, I had BatBoy, which was AMAZING. Also, I did audition and got into Shrek the musical. I just had it and it was really fun! I played one of the three pigs (take a guess which house…) and the bluebird (yeah, you know that bird in the movie that blows up? Yeah, that's me).This is huge for me, since it's the first main stage show I got an actual part for! It was a great experience and a lot of fun. I really loved working with the adults. I felt like a professional with all these talented and more experienced actors, and growing close to everyone and starting many more relationships in my field was truly something I can't replace.**

**I also did something very awesome. What you ask? I went to Conneticon! It was my first convention ever and it was amazing! I waited four hours for my pass cause we broke the computers, I played God as Alois Trancy in a wonderful game of Mafia, bought A LOT of pocky and got and airlift hug. I also got yelled at by Marina Sirtis for leaving her panel early for a doctor who thing. It was the best moment ever. I was terrified.**

**Garry: Was there anyone dressed as me?**

**Me: Actually, yes. And an Ib.**

**Garry: Awesome!**

**Jasper: So that's why you've been ignoring us.**

**Me: I HAVE NOT!**

**Jasper: Lies.**

**Me: Hey! I HAVE been writing. This chapter just has a lot of stuffs in it. It's hard to write this much with so many other plot bunnies in my head…**

**Jasper: *shakes head disappointedly***

**Me: SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I HAVE SECRETS! Why yesterday I wore my footie pajamas under my clothes and I pretended that I was a fricken fireman!**

**Jasper: What are you talking about?**

**Me: DON'T JUDGE ME AND MEH LIFE CHOICES!**

**Garry: … Is she okay?**

**Jasper: I don't know.**

**Me: I SAW A FLOCK OF MOOSEN!**

**Jasper: Okay, I think you need to sleep now.**

**Me: What are you talking about?! I'M PERFECTLY SANE!**

**Jasper: … I HIGHLY doubt that.**

**Me: …I can erase you.**

**Jasper: *smiles darkly* No you can't.**

**Me: *glares* And why not?**

**Jasper: I'm on the internet now. You can NEVER get rid of me.**

**Me: DAMMIT!**

**Jasper: Ha.**

**Me: Okay, after that fit of insanity…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IB IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM, AND TO EMPHESISE THIS POINT I PUT THIS ALL IN CAPS!**

**Me: … Too much?**

**Garry: A little.**

**Me: Eh, I don't care.**

**Carly: On with the chappy!**

**(Note: Yeah… this is being written at 3-5 AM after 3 shows and no sleep, so... **

**To be honest if you aren't used to my mental instability by now, you probably would have given up on me already.**

**Also, if anyone gets any of the above references, I will give you a cookie, because you are a great human being. )**

**Another Note: As I was reading the reviews, I saw something I want to clarify. Isa is NOT Ib now. She remembers her past, but that doesn't mean she becomes like how she was when she was 9. Though that experience was a large part of her life then, it didn't define who she was. I changed her name to Isa to fit in with her teenage years and their sense of self-discovery. With that, she will be a little different, but the factor of the memories is more for her to really realize who she is as a person. This is viewed as more of character development than character change. Isa will still be Isa, just with some more to think about and understand about a part of herself she didn't even know she had. The future for Isa is very complex, with many more emotions and feelings whiling in her already mixed up teenage mind. I hope this was able to clarify my view of our beloved main heroine.**

**Now, on with the story…**

**Jasper's POV**

The halls were empty. The moments quiet. Not even the monsters show their faces. They stay there quiet, like they're mocking me. _Now I really am alone._

I've been searching everywhere, and yet I still haven't found Carly. _God, please let her be okay…_

As I walk down this seemingly endless hallway, I hear a soft voice coming from one of the rooms.

_Carly?_ As I near the room, the sound gets stronger as I open the door.

_Oh my god!_

**Isa's POV**

We decided to walk on, even though we were both exhausted from the events of earlier. We head into rooms blindly, without really thinking. It's like we were on auto pilot_. It makes sense. We ought to remember this. We__ were__ here before…_ True, some of the rooms are new, but most follow the same principles. It's like the world knows I know its secrets, by changing the rooms to try and confuse me. If only they realized it's all in vain.

As we push forward, I feel another pain course through my head, another sodden memory pushing through. I wince at the feeling, but push past it. My memories are the last of my worries right now. The most important thing is getting everyone out of here. A fit of dizziness sets in as my mind is bombarded in pain laced moments and thoughts. The pain is stronger this time, causing me to physically stumble as Iean against the wall, trying to regain my composure.

"Isa?" I look up to see a pair of sapphire eyes gazing at me, full of concern. I feel a hand on my shoulder, steading me. "Are you okay? Do you want to rest?"

I give him a grateful smile as I straighten up. "No, it's fine." I can't stop. Not just yet. Not when I feel so… _close._ It's like they are right there for me to reach out and grab onto them. "Let's just move on."

Garry gives me a concerned look, but turns and moves along. As I move to follow him, another fit of dissiness sets in. I lean once more on the wall, only to a different texture. As I turn to look at it, I see it as a wall painting.

The canvas wall was covered in many different designs, usually resembling a dark theme, a color scheme full of dark tinted shades, not a drop of light was to be seen. It had an arua of dark menacing tones: a great evil to it. I look to find the title: _Dark Perfection_.

_Dark perfection?_ _I don't know what's so perfect about this._ As I give it a close look, one sight chills me. My eyes go wide at the sight of two roses in the mix: orange and pink, coated in blood.

A fog surrounds me, my eyes seize to see, my body a puppet as it moves to the roses. Me, only an observer, as the touch of the roses sends me deep into darkness.

_Now I'm falling._

_Falling._

_The dark colors surround me._

_My heart stops beating._

_Am I dead? _

_Everything stops_

_As I fall…_

_As we fall…_

_We?_

_Garry?_

_Is Garry with me?_

_Is Garry dead too?_

_The pull of arms around me _

_Like a blanket._

_A soft embrace_

_A kind gesture_

_Yet I feel nothing._

_Empty._

_Hopeless._

_Hopeless…_

…_._

…_.Is…._

_..Isa…_

_Isa…_

"Isa! Wake up!"

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Her rose looks fine."

"What about the other one?"

"I don't know. He took most of the fall. Plus, we don't know how many he started with… Hey! Look!"

"What?! What is it?!... Isa? Isa, are you okay?!"

As I open my eyes, I stare in shock at the two before me.

My two best friends.

"Carly?...Jasper?..." Within seconds of seeing them, I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.

I can feel a pair of arms wrap around me as I see carly smile supportively from outside the hug.

"It's okay, Isa. We're okay. We're fine." Jasper cooed as I cried on her shoulder. She held me close, attempting to calm me. "Everything's fine. We're all safe, right?"

My tears let up softly, my face still red. "Y-yeah…" As I rise from my position, I notice a familiar mob of purple hair beside me. I pull from jasper's grasp, running to garry's side. I grab his arm, trying to rise him. "Garry! … Garry! Garry, wake up!"

"Garry?" Carly moved to him with Jasper and I. "You mean the cute boy from the painting?"

"Yeah…" I look to her. "How'd you know?"

"You said his name before we fell."

"I did?" I look to Jasper for confirmation.

"Yeah, I guess that's what you said." She said. "I heard you mumbling, but I wasn't close enough to hear."

_I guess I did it without realizing it… _As I look around, I take notice of our location. It's a room I've never seen: it's all black, all the furniture a deep crimson color. There are two doors on every wall but one, which has one, each a different shade of red. On the floor is a mosaic of a red rose, which glows a bright red, supplying an eerie lighting to the room.

"How…" I look around in wonder at the large fixtures, beautiful glass roses of many colors, most of which are also glowing. "How did we get here?"

"The same way we did." Jasper pointed up to the ceiling. "The painting above us."

"Right…" I look up to see a mirror image of the painting from earlier. As I look at it, something seems off. _Why? Why did a painting send us to another part of the world? I wonder… _Something else seems to strike me: this is odd. Me actually wondering: being curious. It's something I haven't been in a long time. I was one of those kids who always looked at things and questioned its existence. I was very logical, but also open to believe the impossible, if the evidence was in front of me. I wasn't really at first, but I guess after I went to the gallery, I changed. I used to just be a curious but odd child with a liking of art. Afterwards, when I forgot and came back, I became obsessed with it, always building on my natural talents. I began to question the world: how it is and how it seems to be. In a way, I made the impossible seem possible. I guess now, it was my way of coping.

The sound of movement by me roused me from my thoughts and back to my sleeping companion. His blue green eyes opened, still in a daze. His eyes find me as his gaze goes from confused to worried. "Isa?" As his sight clears, he rises quickly, hissing at the pain, reaching for his injured side.

"Garry!" I scold him as I grab my purse in search of a bandage. "You need to stay still, idiot! You're hurt!"

"Sorry." He replied. "I was just worried. What happened?"

"Well…"

"Hey."

Garry jumped at the new voice, causing carly to laugh and garry to wince again.

"Sorry." Jasper moved to my side, holding an Ace bandage. "I found something to help with his injury." I smile at my friend as she orders garry to remove his jacket. He obliges, probably because he's still in a dase about her existence. I decide to take the time to explain.

"This is Jasper. She's one of my friends I've been looking for." He nods, looking to the girl currently tending to his wounds.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper." Jasper looks up, smiling at him kindly.

"Nice to finally meet you too, Garry." Jasper moves her head to motion to Carly. "That's Carly."

Garry smiles at her and waves. "Hello, carly."

"Hi!" She responded, waving back, her eyes sparkling.

"This is great!" Carly smiled wide moving to the rest of us. "We're finally together again."

"Right." Jasper responded, finishing up garry's wound. "I was starting to get worried."

"It's nice to meet you guys after all that worrying." Garry looks to me. "Right, Isa?"

I'm not so sure… I don't know why, but something in the back of my mind is telling me something bad is going to happen. If not now, very soon, but I feel like everything about this game is about to change. My guess is not for the better.

"Isa?"

I put on a smile to my emotional canvas, hiding my true doubts. "Yeah, it's all gonna be fine."

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 12! All typed in the span of 6 hours!**

**Jasper: Six hours?**

**Me: I'm a slow typer.**

**Carly: I'm just glad we're all okay.**

**Garry: Yeah, that actually wasn't that bad.**

**Me: Well…**

**Jasper: Here it comes.**

**Me: That actually isn't the end.**

**Garry: Huh?**

**Me: Yeah, there were actually a few more pages that I worked on, but I decided to put them in next chapter. **

**Jasper: And why is that?**

**Me: Well… I kinda planned this chapter a little oddly, so the extra pages didn't really fit in this chapter. Plus, I didn't finish the idea yet and I really wanted to upload before my vacation.**

**Jasper: But you are in Maine now.**

**Me: Correction: I'm in the parking lot of the HOTEL in Maine. I typed this on my WAY to Maine.**

**Jasper: … You're weird.**

**Me: So… time for review thingys!**

**Jasper: Thingys?**

**Me: Thanks you guys for the 40 reviews and my new followers and favorites! It makes me feel good to have fans. I love each and every one of you: even you silent readers!**

**Jasper: What fans?**

**Me: Zip it. So first, thanks for the good wishes on my audition! I was trying out for the role of Eponine, since I LOVE her part SOOO much! I kinda already knew I wasn't getting it, since I was just making the age limit in the first place… **

**And thanks again you guys for the presents! They will be loved by all the cast. **

**Jasper: And well used.**

**Carly: *giggles* Yup! *snuggles bunny***

**Me: Another answer, yes. There WILL be Isa/Garry Shipping. It will happen, everyone. Be happy. **

**Garry: What's shipping?**

**Jasper: It's-**

**Me: Not important. Move on. Anyway, I was also asked why Isa wasn't in the A/Ns.**

**Jasper: Yeah, I was wondering that, too.**

**Carly: Me too.**

**Garry: Same here. Where is she?**

**Me: Well… she's kinda…**

**Jasper: You forgot to put her in, didn't you?**

**Me: No! I just… never found the right time.**

**Garry: But-**

**Me: Not another word. Spoilers.**

**Jasper: Spoilers?**

**Me: A/N spoilers.**

**Jasper: Fine.**

**Me: So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I also wanted to tell you guys, MY SWEET 16 IS IN 18 DAYS! EXCITEMENT! **** I'm really glad I can go through this milestone in my life with you guys behind me. I feel like this year is going to be very big for me and my future, and it's nice to have a community behind me supporting me. My only wish is to have a good year with the ones I care about. **

**So, after that sentimentalness, I hope to get back to you guys soon with another update after my vacation, hopefully before my birthday. Don't forget to review for the special A/N 50****th**** review surprise! Love you, my darlings!**

**Tootles! :3**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Look! It's another update! UNDER 2 months after the last one! You know what that means?**

**Carly: You're dying!**

**Garry: It's the apocalypse. **

**Jasper: You're bored and had nothing better to do.**

**Me: No, No and Maybe.**

**Jasper: I knew it. **

**Me: Well, anyway, I JUST got back from maine yesterday, so I had the whole car ride yesterday and the whole day today to write this chappy. Plus, I had my own charging port in the backseat, so it was like my own private moving office!**

**Garry: Sounds like fun.**

**Me: It wasn't.**

**Jasper: I'm surprised you aren't blowing us off for TV right now. **

**Me: Me?! Blow you off! Well, I-**

**Jasper: *gives disbelieving stare***

**Me: Okay, I caught up on Big Brother earlier and I can't watch Supernatural without my mom and the Wii.**

**Jasper: There, feel better?**

**Me: *glares* No.**

**Garry: Hey, I thought you were going to Salem?**

**Me: I am in a few days with my parents. The week after that is my mom and I's birthdays!**

**Carly: Yay! SWEET SIXTEEN PARTY! *shoots confetti cannons and drops balloons***

**Garry: *gets hit with confetti cannon* OW!**

**Carly: Oops! Sorry!**

**Garry: It's alright. It doesn't hurt too bad.**

**Jasper: Really? Does this? *blows Airhorn in Garry's ear***

**Garry: AHHH! YES!**

**Jasper: Okay, just wondering.**

**Garry: WHAT?**

**Carly: Uh oh.**

**Me: *walks in room after getting plushie* Oh, come on. Jasper what did you do?**

**Jasper: Nothing. Idiot put an airhorn to his ear.**

**Garry: I DID NOT!**

**Me: *looks at jasper* …I have a hard time believing you.**

**Jasper: I thought you couldn't hear.**

**Garry: HEY! SPEAK LOUDER! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!**

**Jasper: Moron. You deserve this.**

**Me: Anyway, since I have to go fix garry's hearing…**

**Garry: WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!**

**Jasper: Oh my god! STOP YELLING!**

**Garry: I'M NOT YELLING!**

**Carly: EVERYONE SHUT UP! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING I WILL CUT YOU ALL!**

***silence* **

**Carly: … *giggles* Good! Now, while star-chan fixes garry, I'll do the fun disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Star-chan doesn't own Ib at all! I don't either, neither does jasper. I wish we did. Then we could REALLY be in the game.**

**Carly: So, enjoy the chappy everybody! *giggles and waves***

**Garry: *whispers* I'm scared.**

**Me: *whispers back* Me too.**

**Jasper's POV**

As a unit, we decided to stay in the room and rest while we tell each other's stories.

"How did you guys get here?" The painting boy, garry, asks us.

"Well, carly and I got separated for a bit…"

**Flashback**

"Carly?!" I run over to the fallen figure of my friend. I shake her roughly, trying to rouse her from her slumber. "Carly?! Answer me, please! Carly!"

"Huh?..." I see a pair of blue eyes open, to my relief. "…Jasper?"

"Yeah, it's me." I pick her up onto her feet, holding her steady. 'Are you alright? What happened?"

"I…" She looks up at me again, her eyes glinting with confusion. "I don't know… Last thing I remember was being with you."

"Really?" Did she hit her head falling or something? " I guess you never woke up…"

"I guess…" She looks around, even more confusion visual in her eyes. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out, though."

**End Flashback**

"Next thing we knew, we had found this room."

"Hmm." Garry looks deep in thought as he responds. "My guess is the thing that dropped you in here was connected to this painting somehow…"

"Wait!" We all look to carly as she speaks. "I remember! We were in a maze. I touched something… before we fell, right?"

"Yeah!" I respond, glad for the remembrance. " …I can't remember what, though..."

"It must have been the painting." Isa said. "There must be two. Maybe connecting portals?"

"Maybe." Garry responds. "But first, I think you should rest, Isa."

"No way! I'm fine!" Isa argued.

"No you're not." Garry responded with a parental sternness. "You've been close to losing consciousness more often than not. You need to rest."

Isa stands up, looking down on garry with dagger eyes. "You're not my mother, garry. If I want to keep going, I can!"

Garry stands too, just having the height advantage by a few inches. He looks at her in a stern stare, but not angrily. "I may not be your parent, but I AM worried about you! What happens if you were to pass out in the middle of a fight? What if one of those things got you? What if I'm not there to protect you?"

"But-"

"No buts! You are taking a rest, young lady, wither you like it or not!"

Isa slams her foot down, her face flushed a deep red in anger. Tears are forming in her eyes.

"I'M NOT NINE ANYMORE, GARRY! I'M SIXTEEN! I'M NOT A HELPLESS LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE! SO _STOP TREATING ME LIKE A KID!_"

A loud slap is heard throughout the room. I look in shock at Isa's face. A red mark is forming on her cheek. She looks up in shock at her assailant. Tears are now openly flowing down her face. "G…Garry…"

"I'm not treating you like a kid, Isa, you're only acting like one. I'm trying to make sure you don't do something you'l regret. I…" His voice was starting to crack as her looked at Isa with worried eyes. "I want to be there for you. I want you to be safe. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt, Isa." He puts his hands on her shoulders, making him look at her. "Please, just…listen to me…"

"He's right." I say, making them look at me. "I hate to side against you, but he's right, Isa. You need rest." I walk to her and pull out my compact. "Look at yourself, Isa. When's the last time you slept? You aren't yourself, and I think he can see it too."

"As Isa looks in the compact at her disleveled hair and bloodshot eyes, she finally seems to give in. "Fine. I'll rest."

"Carly should rest, too. Who knows what kind of head injury you could have gotten."

Carly looks like she's going to protest, but when I give her a look of sternness, she seems to give in. As the girls go to the other side of the room, I turn to garry. "Can we talk?"

Garry gives me a confused look, which quickly turns to understanding. "Alright."

We sit down on the couches on the opposite side of the room as the other girl's resting place. As we sit in silence, I start our conversation.

"Here's how we'll do it. I ask a question, you answer. Then you ask one. We can go back and forth as long as we need to. Alright?"

"Yeah." He motions to me. "You can start."

"Who are you?"

He takes a breath, and responds. "My name is Garry Matthews. I'm an 18 year old senior at Gardunia High School. I got accepted to a university in the area for a major in art history. I was studying Guetena's work for my final assignment at the end of the year. That's when I got trapped here."

"What year?"

"…2006."

My eyes go wide at the realization._2006?!_ "…Garry…that's…"

"Seven years ago. I know. I found out from Isa's age." He sighs as he looks at me. "Now, how long have you known Isa?"

"Well… I've known her since fourth grade. She transferred into our class. She was really quiet and our table only had me and carly, so we sat together." I smile at the memories. "We started talking with her and we all became friends. We went to the cafe while walking home together and we've been close ever since."

He smiles sweetly. "How sweet." He looks at me kindly. "You care about her a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah." I smile as I look at carly and Isa sleeping softly. "Those two…they mean everything to me."

"Really? That much?"

I nod at him while looking at the girls. I see him looking at them too, smiling at the scene. I decide to talk with him more.

"You know, I was actually adopted." I hear garry move slightly, probably looking at me. " I spent the first nine years of my life in foster care. Whenever I lived somewhere, I didn't really care much about anyone. I just figured I'd just be moving soon anyway. I never really had an attachment to anyone in my life, until I moved here."

"When I went into third grade, I did what I usually did. I sat away from the crowd and stayed invisible. And I was…until carly walked up and sat with me. It was the first time anyone had payed attention to me. She was so bright and cheery. She had a nice family, no real problems at home. Her life seemed perfect to me. It made me mad. I pushed her away, but she was stubborn. She stayed by me, and soon, she grew on me. She made me smile when I needed it most. She became my first friend. After that, I kinda changed. I joined clubs, spent time with my foster parents and soon enough, they asked to adopt me. Now I have a home. But it wasn't until I had Isa and Carly that I had a family. They are my friends, my sisters. I could never let anything happen to them."

At first garry is silent, but then I hear him speak.

"I understand how you feel. My dad left when I was young. He left me and my mom with nothing. But my mom stepped up. She started working, trying to support us. At first I was sad she didn't spend any time with me, but later I understood. I knew she needed me there to support her. So I would cook, do laundry…I'd do everything I could to lighten her load. It made her happy having my help. We leaned on each other for support. " He look at him as he motions to me. "Next question."

"Right." I take a breath, composing myself. "How did you know Isa before?"

He looks at me curiously. "I didn't."

"Liar." I look right at him. "The way you treat her, it's like how I treat her and carly. That type of bond isn't developed in a few weeks."

He chuckles softly. "Oddly enough, it kinda was. But not now. Before."

I look at him questioningly. "Before?"

He pauses, looking to the girls again. I continue to observe him, waiting for a response. As I'm about to ask again, he speaks one more.

"This isn't the first time Isa's been here."

_What? Isa's …_ I had had my suspicions, but I never actually thought she could have… I look over to her, looking for a sign, some sort of scar of living through this hell. All I can see, though is Isa's sleeping face, calm and collected even here. Garry looks to me, probably to comment. I remain silent, wanting to know more. He obliges.

"When I first got here, I was looking around, trying to find my way. At some point, I lost my rose. I thought I was done for. I lost consciousness for a while, but suddenly, I heard footsteps. The pain disappeared and I looked up to see a little girl with my rose: Ib."

"Afterwards we started traveling together. After a while, we met another little girl, Mary. We shortly later got separated, Ib and Mary stuck alone together. As I was trying to find them, I found out that mary wasn't really human. She was a painting. I found Ib being attacked by mary with a knife. I stopped her, but then mary found us and took ib's rose. I knew Mary would have killed her, so I traded roses with her. After that, I don't remember much else until I woke up in a room full of blue roses. After I realized what happened, I've been searching through the gallery for people ever since."

I look at him with wonder. "…You were willing to give up your life for a little girl you just met?"

He looks at me, not a drop of remorse in his eyes. "Yes. She was in danger. I knew I had to help her. Over time, though, I grew to care about her."

I look at him, a new respect for him in my heart. "Garry. Do you…love her?"

He sighs heavily. "I…I don't know. I might, but…I'm not really sure. It's hard to explain."

"I understand what you mean." I smile at him as I get up. "Well, we better get going if we wanna get home soon. You know the way, right?"

He smiles as he rises with me. "Yup. Like the back of my hand."

I chuckle slightly. "Good. Now, let's wake the other's up and head on our way, right, bud?"

He chuckles as well as he smiles at me. "Yeah. We have a café to get to."

**A/N: END OF CHAPPY 13! YAY! **

**Jasper: *groggily* It's 1:30 AM. How are you so chipper?!**

**Me: Natural energy!**

**Jasper: God, help me…**

**Me: Oh, come on! This is nothing! I've been up until 6 AM almost all summer! **

**Jasper: I hate you…**

**Me: Go ahead. I'll take your coffee away.**

**Jasper: …You wouldn't dare.**

**Me: My house, my coffee, my rules.**

**Jasper: You don't even DRINK coffee! Why do you buy it?!**

**Me: I don't. My parents do.**

**Jasper: Thank god for that.**

**Carly: Hey guys!**

**Jasper: Hey carly. Feeling better?**

**Carly: *smiles* Yup!**

**Me: *To Jasper* What was wrong with her?**

**Jasper: Lack of sugar.**

**Carly: I get cranky without my treats.**

**Me: Like me without Pocky or chocolate?**

**Jasper: Worse. Like, Bridezilla worse.**

**Me: *terrified* Oh god!**

**Jasper: Yup. It's not pretty. By the way, is Garry okay?**

**Me: Pretty much. Just a little off of hearing in the left ear, but he'll be fine soon enough. He's resting right now.**

**Jasper: Ha. Lasy bum.**

**Garry:*from other room* I HEARD THAT!**

**Jasper: *to Garry* I'M HAPPY FOR YOU!**

**Me: Okay, children, that's enough. *sigh* God, I thought we were finally getting better.**

**Jasper: Fat chance.**

**Me: Hey! Be grateful! I gave you your character development, didn't I?**

**Carly: Do I get some?**

**Me: Later.**

**Carly: When?**

**Me: Soon, but later.**

**Carly: Huh? *pouts* I'm confused…**

**Me: *pats head* Don't worry, dear. It will all make sense in time.**

**Carly: *makes pouty face and walks off***

**Jasper: So… review time?**

**Me: Nope. Sadly, I didn't get any questions yet, except for one which I can't really say. Let's just say, you will find out the answer next chapter or so. **

**Jasper: Well, that sucks. **

**Me: It's okay. There will definitely be some next chapter. Probably hate mail.**

**Jasper: Why?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Jasper: …What did you do?**

**Me: Nothing.**

**Jasper: I don't believe you.**

**Me: Anyway, please Favorite, follow and review! I love getting feedback from my readers on your thoughts. I hope to have the next chappy out soon, since the story is REALLY going to start picking up from here on out. Let's just say, the next chapters get REALLY interesting…**

**Love you guys! I hope to see you again soon! **

**Tootles! :3**


End file.
